


THTL: The Doctor's Daughter

by Sunset_Curve



Series: THTL: The Hidden Time Lady. [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Multi-Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Doctor Who References, F/M, Multiverse, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, TARDIS Rooms, Team TARDIS, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Curve/pseuds/Sunset_Curve
Series: THTL: The Hidden Time Lady. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467142





	1. Cast

**Katherine McNamara as Nova 2nd Regeneration**

****

**  
KJ Apa as Noah 2nd Regeneration (Nova's Twin Brother)**

****

**  
David Tennant as The 10th Doctor**

****

**  
Billie Piper as Rose Tyler**

****

**  
Camille Coduri as Jackie Tyler  
  
  
**

**Noel Clarke as Mickey Smith**

****


	2. Born Again

The new Doctor dashes to the console and flicks a few switches, checking the monitor.

"6 PM... Tuesday..." the doctor says.

Rose watches, half concealed by a pillar. While Nova stands at the console with a rather large grin on her face. The Doctor turns a knob.

"October... 5006... On the way to Barcelona!" 

Nova smirks "yessss I've always wanted to got there and see the dogs with no noses" she crosses her arms over her chest looking at her dad "you promised when I was a little girl that you would take us but that never got to happen... I know that's not your fault but still, at least I finally get to go" she breaths out and mutters to herself "would be better if Noah was here as well but at least I have dad now" then in her head she's thinking 'damn how is this the first time I've thought about him since I remembered who I was?'

But her comment goes unnoticed as the Doctor straightens up and faces Rose, grinning as if extremely pleased with himself.

"Now then... what do I look like?" Nova goes to say something but he gives them no chance to reply before holding up a hand to silence them. "No, no no, no no no no no-no-no. No. Don't tell me." 

Rose looks completely bemused while Nova is trying not to laugh. "Let's see... two legs, two arms, two hands..." 

He tests his wrist, circling it "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle."

Hands fly to his head "Hair! I'm not bald!" Rose now looks shocked. The Doctor runs his hands through his hair gleefully. "Oh, Oh! Big hair!" Feels his sideburns, looks, and sounds delighted "Sideburns, I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner..."

He slaps his stomach. "That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it." With the air of someone making a most wonderful discovery "I... have got... a mole. I can feel it." By now Nova is struggling to keep a straight face with how excited her dad is about this but Rose, on the other hand, is breathing heavily. She looks scared. The Doctor seems not to notice. But Nova does "Between my shoulder blades, there's a mole." 

Nova rolls her eyes "Dad you're scaring her"

But the Doctor pays his daughter no mind right now still too hyped up from the regeneration he rotates his shoulders.

Nova rolls her eyes again as the Doctor continues "That's all right. Love the mole."

He grins at Rose. "Go on then, tell me." He stands straight up before Rose, ready for assessment. His hair is all ruffled. "What do you think?"

Rose looks at him timidly and says in a quiet voice "Who are you?" 

Nova shakes her head she should have known this wasn't going to go over very well.

The Doctor looks at her crestfallen and slightly surprised "I'm the Doctor."

Rose shakes her head, not believing him "No... Where is he? Where's the Doctor?" She raises her voice "What have you done to him?" "You saw me, I, I changed..." Indicates over his shoulder, the spot where he regenerated ... "right in front of you."

Nova rolls her eyes which she seems to be doing a lot lately "see this is why you should have explained the process to her before it happened" he looks at his daughter "I don't think you're helping the situation Novs" she snorts with a shrug "probably not but I am telling the truth"

Rose narrows her eyes at Nova slightly before looks back at the new Doctor "I saw him sort of explode, and then you replaced him, like a... a teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something." 

The Doctor does not interject. He seems lost for words. Rose takes a few steps towards him. At arm's length, she pushes him in the chest.

"You're not fooling me." The Doctor rocks back on his heels as though he cannot believe what he is hearing. "I've seen all sorts of things. Nano genes... Gelth." she looks darkly at him "Slitheen..." The Doctor and Nova both raise their eyebrows at that. "Oh, my God, are you a Slitheen?"

"I'm not a Slitheen." He tells her calmly. Rose's voice raises to a shout "Send him back. I'm warning you; send the Doctor back right now!" 

Nova lays a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Rose shrugs it off.

The Doctor looks at her pleadingly "Rose, it's me." He leans forward in his urgency to make her believe him. "Seriously Rose that is the Doctor... my father" Nova tries to convince her but to no avail. 

Nova rolls her eyes and steps back to let her dad try and get through to the girl while Nova leans again once of the columns.

"Honestly, it's me." Rose stares at him, her chest rising and falling very fast. As the Doctor tries again to convince her that it is him "I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell, but... it's still me."

"You can't be," Rose whispers. The Doctor takes a few steps closer to her, looking straight down into her eyes. "Then how could I remember this? The very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies.... oh..." 

He looks away for a moment, reminiscing. Then he looks back into her eyes. "such a long time ago. I took your hand..." To emphasize this point, he takes her hand... just like he did when Rose first asked who he was. Rose glances briefly down at their joint hands and then back up at his face. "I said one word... just one word, I said... "Run".

He gazes at her. Rose looks into his eyes, her own full of tears.

Finally believing it's him she whispers "Doctor." 

Nova smiles at the cute little moment between the two of them thinking 'ugh it's weird when you think your father and your best friend are cute together'

The Doctor grins. "Hello."

Rose sighs in an almost exasperated fashion and stumbles backward as the impact of what has just happened hits her. The Doctor takes off around the other side of the console.

Rose looks over at Nova who has a grin on her face as well watching her father run around the console flipping switches "And we never stopped, did we? All across the universe. Running, running, running..." Flicks a few switches on the console.

"One time we had to hop. Do you remember? Hopping for our lives." He hops madly up and down on the spot. Rose has her back against the pillar and is just watching him. Nova is still watching with a grin looking happier than Rose had seen her in a long time.

The Doctor looks at them "Yeah? All that hopping? Remember hopping for your life? Yeah?! Hop? With the..." Nova nods as the wild enthusiasm ebbs from his voice at Rose's lack of reaction. His hopping subsides.

"No?"

"Can you change back?" Rose asks. 

The Doctor looks at her "Do you want me to?" She nods "Yeah."

Nova shakes her head at her friend's denial as the Doctor looks disappointed "Oh." "Can you?" Rose asks him again "No." He seems rather disappointed. He glances briefly down at the floor. Before looking back at Rose "Do you want to leave?"

Rose looks shocked "Do you want me to leave?" "No!" The Doctor tells her quickly there is a pause before he continues "But... your choice... if you want to go home..."

Rose still looks upset. He goes to the console again.

"Cancel Barcelona. Change to... London... the Powell Estate... ah... let's say the 24th of December." 

He looks at her. "Consider it a Christmas present." Rose is edging slowly closer to the console.

Nova pouts "so no Barcelona? No noseless dogs?" He gives her a look and shakes his head. "Not this time Novs but I promise again I will take you there one day" She smiles at him with a nod "okay" 

The Doctor turns back to Rose "There" He steps back, his arms tucked under his armpits in an almost defensive manner. Rose looks at him, then back at the console. The TARDIS shudders as it changes direction.

"I'm going home?"

"Up to you. Back to your mum... it's all waiting. Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast... no, Christmas! Turkey! Although... having met your mother... nut loaf would be more appropriate."

Nova snorts out a laugh and Rose looks down quickly, to hide a smile.

The doctor looks at Rose as Nova smirks "Was that a smile?"

"No." Rose says quickly but the Doctor gives her a knowing look "That was a smile..." Nova smirks "that was so a smile"

"No, it wasn't." Rose protests. Nova smiles as the Doctor looks at Rose teasingly "You smiled..."

"No, I didn't," Rose says being stubborn. "Oh, come on, all I did was change, I didn't..." He suddenly gags as the TARDIS shudders.

Nova's eyes widen "uh oh" 

Rose looks between the two questioningly "What?" "I said I didn't..." The same thing happens again, more violently. He makes nasty retching noises.

The Doctor looks at them "Uh oh" Rose edges cautiously around the console. While Nova rushes to her dad's side "Er... are you alright?" Rose asks still looking at him questioningly.

A piece of golden time vortex issues from the Doctor's mouth. "What's that?" "Oh... the change is going a bit wrong and all." He tells her very nonchalantly Nova shrugs "it happens sometimes" He gags again. He falls to his knees, his face contorted. Rose looks at him "Look... maybe we should go back. Let's go and find Captain Jack, he'd know what to do."

"Gah, he's busy! He's got plenty to do rebuilding the Earth!" The Doctor tells her impatiently. A lever on the console suddenly catches his eye. "I haven't used this one in years." 

He flicks it. The TARDIS shudders violently and they are nearly knocked off their feet.

Nova rolls her eyes as Rose exclaims "What're you doing?!" In a questioning way. "Putting on a bit of speed! That's it!" He tells them crazily. He turns more knobs while Rose tries to maintain a more secure grip on the console.

"My beautiful ship! Come on, faster! That's a girl!" Rose looks distinctly alarmed. The Doctor looks and sounds violent, crazed.

Nova pinches the bridge of her nose looking at Rose "sometimes the process can mess with your head make you do things you can't control"

"Faster! Wanna break the time limit?!" Rose looks at him angrily and scared "Stop it!"

"Ah, don't be so dull... let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!" The Doctor tells her slightly nastily and still crazed. He catches her eye for a moment. His voice calms for a moment "The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself." He grimaces in pain. "Ah, my head..."

He violently springs up into standing position again, and his voice has gone back to being crazed. "Faster! Let's open those engines!"

Rose looks at Nova "do something!" "I can't... He can't control himself, you just gotta let it run its course" A bell rings. 

Rose is looking around, frightened "What's that?" 

The Doctor's face appears next to her. He grins sounding delighted "We're gonna crash land!"

He laughs maniacally.

Nova rolls her eyes not really stepping in because she understands that this process can be dodgy and it's just got to work itself out.

Rose is shouting over the sound of the bell "Well then, do something!" 

The Doctor grins his voice rising hysterically "Too late! Out of control!" 

He runs around the console, giggling. "Oh, I love it! Hot dawg!" He hops in the air excitedly.

"You're gonna kill us!" Rose shouts at him angrily. "Hold on tight, here we go!" He tells them Nova makes sure she has a good grip on the pillar she was leaning against.

Their eyes meet across the console, the Doctor grinning madly, Rose looking scared. Nova just looking annoyed.

"Christmas Eve...!" The Doctor tells them still grinning madly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is 'Born Again' it was the webcast that introduced us to 10 so I had to add it in here. Next will be 'The Christmas Invasion.' And just so you know I already know how Nova is going to regenerate into her 3rd regeneration 😁😁 and it's not going to be until book 3. So we still have a while with our sassy ginger Nova.


	3. The Christmas Invasion

In the Tylers flat, Jackie is decorating the white plastic Christmas tree and putting presents under it. She looks at the one for Rose and gazes wistfully into the distance. Meanwhile, at Mickey's work, Noddy Holder is screaming 'Merry Christmas' on the radio when another sound can be faintly heard above it and John's hammering.

"Hey, turn that down. Turn it off, Stevo. Turn that off! John, shut up!" It's a familiar whooshing sound. Mickey runs out.

***  
Jackie hears it too. "Rose! Nova!"

***

"Mickey!" Jackie exclaims as she ran outside. "Jackie, it's the Tardis!" 

She smiles "I know, I know, I heard it. They're alive, Mickey. I said so, didn't I? They're alive!"

"Just shut up a minute." Mickey tells her. "Well, where is it then?" Jackie asks looking at the corner that the Tardis usually appears on.

The Tardis comes out of the vortex in mid-air and bounces off one block of flats, a second and a third before avoiding a post office van and finally crashing into a set of waste bins. The Doctor opens the door, still in his t-shirt and leather jacket from the previous regeneration.

"Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it. Jackie. Mickey. Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!" The Doctor exclaims before he collapses. 

Rose comes out of the Tardis Nova behind here with a wide grin on her face "well that was fun" then she notices her dad on the ground and runs to his side. "Dad!"

Rose looks at them "What happened? Is he all right?"

Mickey shakes his head "I don't know, he just keeled over. But who is he? Where's the Doctor?"   
"That's him, right in front of you. That's the Doctor." Rose tells them.

Jackie looks between her daughter and the Doctor "What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor Who?" Nova rolls her eyes "will someone please help me get him up?" Rose moves and helps her get the Doctor up.

***  
The Doctor has been dressed in pajamas and put to bed. 

Jackie comes in with a stethoscope. "Here we go. Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take him to hospital." 

Nova takes the stethoscope as Rose answers her mother "We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race. No! Shush!"

Nova listens to both sides of the Doctor's chest. 

Rose looks at Nova and questions "Both working?" 

Nova nods "yep both working" 

Jackie looks between the two girl's "What do you mean, both?" 

Rose looks at Jackie "Well, he's got two hearts."

Jackie rolls her eyes "Oh, don't be stupid." 

Nova looks at her "it's true Jacks he's got two hearts, and since I'm his daughter the means I have two hearts as well "

Jackie looks at Rose and Nova "Anything else he's got two of?" 

Nova wrinkles her nose "ew... I don't need to know that" 

Rose rolls her eyes at her mother "Leave him alone."

Rose and Jackie leave while Nova stays by her father's side for a bit longer. The Doctor exhales some of the Tardis' golden energy, which flies off into space. Nova notices and thinks 'well that can't be good' she closes her eyes for a moment and the fact that she can still feel her dad in her head comforts her a little bit because she knows that he will get better once the regeneration is fully complete. 

***  
Rose investigates the fridge. Jackie looks at Rose "How can he go changing his face? Is that a different face or is he a different person?"

Rose looks at her mum "How should I know? Sorry. The thing is I thought I knew him, Mum. I thought me and him were. And then he goes and does this. I keep forgetting he's not human. The big question is where'd you get a pair of men's pajamas from?"

Nova walks into the kitchen with them "Howard's been staying over." 

Rose looks at her "What, Howard from the market?" 

Nova cuts in "ohhhh how long's that been going on?" 

Jackie smiles at Nova "A month or so. First of all, he starts delivering to the door and I thought, that's odd. Next thing you know, it's a bag of oranges"

"Is that Harriet Jones?" Rose questions as she goes into the living room. 

Jackie shakes her head "Oh, never mind me." Nova follows Jackie into the living room.

***  
"Why's she on the telly?" Rose questions as Nova turns the TV up. "She's Prime Minister now. I'm eighteen quid a week better off. They're calling it Britain's Golden Age. I keep on saying my girls have met her."

Rose looks at her mother "we did more than that. Stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Jones." The man on the television is talking "Prime Minister, what about those calling the Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?"

"Now, that's where you're wrong. I completely disagree if you don't mind. The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars."

"This is the spirit of Christmas, birth, and rejoicing, and the dawn of a new age, and that is what we're achieving fifteen million miles away. Our very own miracle."

"The unmanned probe Guinevere One is about to make its final descent. Photographs of the Martian Landscape should be received by midnight tonight." Out in space, the probe bumps into presumably either Phobos or Deimos. A hatch opens in the Martian moon and the probe is sucked inside.

Nova shakes her head as she walks back into the room with her dad. "Come on dad, you're gonna be alright"

***  
A brass band dressed in Santa robes plays God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen.

Mickey looks at Rose "So what do you need? Twenty quid?" "Do you mind? I'll pay you back." "Call it a Christmas present," Mickey tells her with a smile.

Rose sighs "God, I'm all out of synch. You just forget about Christmas and things in the Tardis. They don't exist. You get sort of timeless." 

Mickey rolls his eyes at his girlfriend "Oh, yeah, that's fascinating, because I love hearing stories about the Tardis. Oh, go on Rose, tell us another one because I swear I could listen to it all day. Tardis this, Tardis that."

"Shut up."

"Oh, and one time the Tardis landed in a big yellow garden full of balloons." 

"I'm not like that!"

"Oh, you so are." 

"Mmm, must drive you mad. I'm surprised you don't give up on me." Rose teases. 

"Oh, that's the thing, isn't it? You can rely on me. I don't go changing my face."

"Yeah. What if he's dying?" "Okay." "Sorry!" Rose exclaims. Mickey looks at her "Just let it be Christmas. Can you do that? Just for a bit. You and me and Christmas. No Doctor, no bog monsters, no life or death."

Rose sighs "Okay." Mickey gives her a pointed look. "Promise?" Rose rolls her eyes "Yes!"

Mickey nods "Right! What're you going to get for your mum?" They walk around the market. "I'm round there all the time now, you know. She does my dinner on a Sunday, talks about you all afternoon, yap yap yap."

The band, which is wearing plastic masks, starts to follow them. Rose notices. They stop playing and one fires a flame out of his trombone, starting a panic. Mickey and Rose hide behind a stall.

Roses eyes widen "It's us! They're after us!" The tuba fires a blast which demolishes a large tree, sending it crashing onto him. Mickey and Rose flee.

Mickey looks at Rose "What's going on? What've we done? Why are they after us?" Rose is hailing a taxi "Taxi!" 

***

"They're after the Doctor." Rose tells him Mickey rolls his eyes "I can't even go shopping with you. We get attacked by a brass band. Who're you phoning?"

"My mum," Rose tells him as the phone rings.

***  
But Jackie is already on the phone to a friend. "She turns up, no warning. I've got nothing in. I said, Rose, if you want a Christmas dinner of meat paste, then so be it."

***  
"Get off the phone!" Rose exclaims

"Who were those Santa things?" Rose shakes her head "I don't know. But think about it. They were after us. What's important about us? Well, nothing, except the one thing we've got tucked up in bed. The Doctor."   
  
***  
"Oh, no. Don't come round, darling. No, the flat's all topsy turvy. Yeah, she just barges in and litters the place. Yeah. No, I'll come round and see you on Boxing day." Jackie puts a mug of tea by the Doctor's bed and hands one to Nova with a smile and leaves. More golden energy is exhaled. Nova frowns knowing that this isn't good.

***  
Rose and Mickey burst in.

"So, save us a chipolata." 

"Get off the phone." Rose tells her mum running into the flat.

"It's only Bev. She says hello." Jackie brushes off. "Bev? Yeah. Look, it'll have to wait. Right, it's not safe. We've got to get out. Where can we go?"

Mickey looks at her "My mate Stan, he'll put us up." 

Rose shakes her head "That's only two streets away. What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

"I don't know. Peak District." 

Nova walks out of her room which is the room they put her dad in "what's going on Ro?" 

Rose looks at her mum "Well, we'll go to cousin Mo's then."

Jackie shakes her head "No, it's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?" 

Nova rolls her eyes "yeah I would like to know what's going on here too"

But she once again gets ignored as Rose looks at Jackie "Mum. Where'd you get that tree?" The Christmas tree is now green. "That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?" 

Jackie looks at her daughter "I thought it was you." 

"How can it be me?" Rose questions.

"Well, you went shopping. There was a ring at the door, and there it was!" 

Nova looks at the three people in front of her "Seriously is no one going to tell me what the hell is going on?" But she once again gets ignored Nova rolls her eyes and goes back to her dad.

"No, that wasn't me." Rose tells Jackie "Then who was it ?" The tree lights up by itself and starts playing Jingle Bells. "Oh, you're kidding me."

Sections of the tree start to rotate in different directions, creating a strong wind. It starts to move, chopping through a coffee table.

"Get out! Go, go! Get out!" Mickey picks up a chair to fend it off as Jackie and Rose run for the door.

Rose looks at them We've got to get Nova and save the Doctor. Jackie looks at Rose "What're you doing?" Rose rolls her eyes "we can't just leave them"

"Mickey!"

The spinning tree shreds the chair legs.

"Leave it! Get out! Get out!" Jackie says panicking. "Mickey!" 

"Get out of there!" 

***  
"No, leave him. Just leave him!" Jackie says still panicking "Get in here!" Mickey tells her. Jackie does as the tree heads for them. She and Mickey pull a wardrobe across the door.

Nova looks at them "what the hell is happening?" 

Rose looks at the Doctor "Doctor, wake up!" 

Nova looks at her friend "Rose stop he's not done regenerating yet" Rose ignores her and gets the sonic screwdriver from the jacket pocket and puts it in the Doctor's hand. The tree smashes through the door.

"I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie cries. 

Rose speaks into the Doctor's ear. "Help us." 

He suddenly sits up, aims the screwdriver at the tree, and it explodes. "Remote control. But who's controlling it?"

***  
Dressing gown on, the Doctor leads the four of them out. Down on the ground, three Santa's gaze up, one holding a radio controller. "That's them. What are they?" Mickey asks but Rose tells him "Shush!"

The Doctor aims the screwdriver at them and the Santa's back away. Then get beamed away. "They've just gone. What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offense, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off."

"Pilotfish." The Doctor tells them. 

Rose looks at him "What?" "They were just pilot fish." 

The Doctor is in pain and Nova looks worried "dad?" 

Rose looks concerned "What's wrong?"

"You woke me up too soon. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." The Doctor tells her while Nova crosses her arms with her eyes narrowed at Rose.

He exhales the golden energy. "You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defense, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of ow!" Nova rolls her eyes "like I'd let them take you dad"

Jackie looks wide eyes "Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"My head!"

Nova looks at her dad "Neuron implosion.?" 

He nods "yeah I need"   
  
"What do you need?" Jackie asks.

"I need," the Doctor says again 

"Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me." Jackie keeps talking.

"I need" he repeats again

"Painkillers?"

"I need"

"Do you need aspirin?" 

Nova snorts "are you trying to kill him?" But her comment is once again ignored.

"I need"

Nova looks at him "what is it, dad? What do you need?"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?" Jackie says still talking.

"I need" Nova pinches the bridge of her nose glaring at Rose because her father is in pain because Rose had to wake him up early instead of listening to her. 

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?" Jackie says still listing things. 

"I need"

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up." The Doctor snaps. Jackie looks at Mickey "Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" 

Nova rolls her eyes. 

The Doctor looks at his daughter "We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then." She nods getting what he was saying as he trails off pulling an apple out if the gown "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry." Jackie tells him. "He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" Jackie shrugs "He gets hungry."

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" 

"Sometimes." Jackie defends. 

"Argh! Brain collapsing. The pilot fish. The pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming." The Doctor passes out. Nova catches him as he falls.

***  
Nova puts the suffering Doctor back to bed and mops his brow. She kisses his head "it'll be okay Daddy, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise I'll find a way to fix this"

Mickey has fetched his laptop. "Jackie, I'm using the phone line. Is that all right?" "Yeah. Keep a count of it. It's midnight. Christmas day. Any change?" Jackie says aiming the question at the end at Rose about the Doctor.

Nova walks out of the room "He's worse. Just one heart beating." 

Nova glares at Rose "what the hell Rose?"

Rose looks at her "what?" 

Nova rolls her eyes and snaps "I could have told you everything that my dad told you if someone would have told me what the hell was happening instead of ignoring me and you wouldn't have had to wake him up early and now he could actually die because you woke him up early before the regeneration cycle was over"

Rose looks at Nova wide-eyed the redhead had never snapped at her like that before "what?" Nova just walks past her and into the living room.

Nova is looking at the tv "Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes."

"Yes, we are. We're, we're back on schedule. We've received the signal from Guinevere One. The Mars landing would seem to be an unqualified success." "But is it true that you completely lost contact earlier tonight?" A man asks

***  
"Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall off the scope, but it, it was just a blip. It only disappeared for a few seconds."  
  
***  
"She is fine now, absolutely fine. We're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks."

"Here we go, pilot fish. Scavengers, like the Doctor, said. Harmless. They're tiny. But the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish." Mickey tells them reading from the article about them. 

Rose looks at Mickey "Do you mean like sharks?" "Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them, now we get that." Mickey tells her.

"Something is coming. How close?" Nova buts in bitterly "I could have told you that if I would have known what was going on" Mickey looks at the redhead before looking back at Rose "There's no way of telling, but the pilot fish don't swim far from their daddy."

"So, it's close?"

Nova looks back at the tv as Jackie says "Funny of rocks."

"The first photographs"

Nova shakes her head "those are not rocks"

"This image is being transmitted via mission control, coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning."

It's a red-eyed ugly alien with a head like a goat's skull. It growls and gurgles at the screen. "The face of an alien life form was transmitted live tonight on BBC1." The newscaster says.

Nova wrinkles her nose "ohhh haven't seen one of those since I was a little girl and they are still just as ugly as they were back then"

"On the 25th of December, the human race has been shown absolute proof that alien life exists." Another newsreader says reporting to the USA.

"These remarkable images have been relayed right across the world."

***  
A cortege of black cars drive past the White Tower. Llewellyn is let out by a Secret Service officer and greeted by a man in Army uniform with a troop of Red Berets.

"This way, sir."

***

Basement level 11 is a hive of industry.

"Mister Llewellyn." He is taken to a quieter room. "Mister Llewellyn, ma'am." He tells Harriet Jones. Harriet flashes her ID. "Harriet Jones. Prime Minister."

"Oh. Well, yes, I know who you are. I suppose I've ruined your Christmas." "Never off duty. Now, we've put out a cover story. Alex has been handling it."

"We've said it was a hoax. Some sort of mask or prosthetics. Students hi-jacking the signal, that sort of thing." Alex tells him.

"Alex is my right-hand man. I'm not used to having a right-hand man. I quite like it, though." Harriet explains. Alex nods "I quite like it myself." Llewellyn looks at the Prime Minister "I don't suppose there's any chance it was a hoax?" "That would be nice. Then we could all go home. I don't suppose anyone's offered you a coffee?"

"No." He tells her. "But, no, the transmission was genuine. And this seems to be a new species of alien. At least, not one we've encountered before." Harriet gives him a cup of coffee. "You seem to be talking about aliens as a matter of fact."

"There's an Act of Parliament banning my autobiography."

"Prime Minister?" "I'm with you." She says.

They go out into the main area. "Miss Jacobs can explain," Blake says.

Harriet looks at the woman "I don't think we've been introduced. Harriet Jones, Prime Minister." Sally nods "Yes, I know who you are. The transmission didn't come from the surface of Mars. Guinevere One was broadcasting from a point five thousand miles above the planet.

"In other words, they've got a ship and the probe is on board." Blake rewords.

Llewellyn looks at them "But if they're not from the surface, then they might not be from Mars itself. Maybe they're not actual Martians." "Of course not. Martians look completely different. We think the ship was in flight when they just came across the probe." Blake starts "And they're moving. The ship's still in flight now. We've got it on the Hubble array." Sally adds on to what Blake was saying.

Harriet looks at them and questions "Moving in which direction?" "Towards us." Sally tells her "How fast?" she questions again "Very fast." Harriet looks at Sally "What was your name, again?" "Sally." "Thank you, Sally."

***  
Mickey looks at Rose "Rose. Take a look. I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way." "Coming for what, though? The Doctor?" Rose questions, Nova who is still mad at Rose for what happened earlier replies bitterly "probably"

Mickey shakes his head "I don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us." Mickey gets a clear image of four of the aliens. UNIT has an even bigger picture of more of them. Mickey looks at them "Have you seen them before?" Rose shakes her head "No." Nova nods "once, I was a little girl 8 maybe 9 years old... they're called Sycorax" they look at her in surprise.

***  
The alien leader is speaking a softer version of Klingon.

"Translation software." Blake tells Alex "Yes, sir"

***  
Rose looks at Mickey "I don't understand what they're saying. The Tardis translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am." 

He looks back at her "So, why isn't it doing it now?" 

Rose shakes her head "I don't know. Must be the Doctor. Like he's part of the circuit, and he's, he's broken."

Nova rolls her eyes thinking bitterly 'why not ask me I can understand what they're saying but nobody is gonna realize that right now'

Surprisingly Mickey looks at Nova "hey Novs?" 

She looks at him "yeah?" "You said you've seen them before?" 

She nods at him "yeah once" 

"can you understand them?" 

Nova smirks "yep perks of being a Time Lord I can understand so many languages even without the Tardis" 

Mickey looks at her "what did they say?" 

"they aren't after my dad, they are claiming the earth this is exactly what they said 'People. You belong to us. To the Sycorax. We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender, or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax rock."

Mickey looks at her "well that doesn't sound good" Nova shakes her head "no it doesn't"

***  
"I'm getting demands from Washington, ma'am. The President's insisting that he take control of the situation." Blake tells Harriet. Harriet looks at him "You can tell the President, and please use these exact words, he's not my boss, and he's certainly not turning this into a war."

She goes to Alex. "What have we got?" "Nothing yet. Translating an alien language is going to take time." Blake comes up "How far off is the ship?" "About five hours," Alex tells him.

***  
"Despite claims of an alien hoax, it's been reported that NATO forces are on red alert." The newsreader on the tv says.

Jackie is sitting by the Doctor's bedside "Oh, come on, sweetheart. What do you need? What is it you need? Tell me."

"Speaking strictly off the record, government sources are calling this our longest night."

***  
Harriet walks over to Blake "I don't suppose we've had a Code Nine? No sign of the Doctor?" Blake shakes his head "Nothing yet. You've met him, haven't you? More like the stuff of legend."

Harriet nods "He is that. Failing him, what about Torchwood?" Blake looks at her "I" but Harriet cuts him off "I know I'm not supposed to know about it, I realize that. Not even the United Nations knows. But if ever there was a need for Torchwood, it's now."

Blake looks her in the eye "I can't take responsibility." "I can. See to it. Get them ready." Blake nods and walks off. Alex walks up with a laptop "Prime Minister." "Has it worked?"

"Just about." He sits the laptop down before continuing "People. That could be cattle. You belong to us. To the Sycorax. They seem to be called Sycorax, not Martians. We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender, or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax rock, as in the modern sense, they rock."

Llewellyn walks over "They will die? Not you will die, they will die? Who's they?" "I don't know, but it is the right personal pronoun. It's they." Alex tells him. Harriet looks at Alex "Send them a reply. Tell them, this is a day of peace on planet Earth. Tell them, we extend that peace to the Sycorax. And then tell them, this planet is armed, and we do not surrender."

"Come on," Sally says as Alex and Llewellyn follow her away from Harriet.

***  
Nova comes in to check on her father to see that Jackie has fallen asleep by the Doctor's bedside. She smiles and sits beside him on the other side "come on daddy you gotta pull through this... you gotta save us"

Rose and Mickey are talking in the living room "The Doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor, the proper Doctor, he'd wake up. He'd save us." Mickey looks at her "You really love him, don't you?" Rose turns to Mickey and they hug.

***  
Dawn breaks.

"They got the message. Here comes the response." Sally informs.

The Sycorax leader holds out his hand and a blue energy plays over it.

Harriet looks back at sally, Blake and Llewellyn "What was that? Was that a reply?" "I don't know. It looked like some sort of energy, or static?"

"Almost like someone casting a spell." Blue energy plays over Sally's head.

"Maybe it's a different form of language, some sort of ideogram or pictogram," Llewellyn suggests. Two more women and a man have the energy over their heads. They start to walk out. Llewellyn notices the same light appearing over people's heads "What the hell? It's the light. It's the same light, Sally, what're you doing? Sally?"

"Oh, leave her. You'll hurt her." Harriet says and Blake instructs "Let them pass!" "Where are they going?"   
  
***  
A blank-faced man is walking along outside the Tyler flat.

"What is wrong with you? Jason? Jason?"

Rose and Mickey come out. 

Nova is still sitting by her father's side.

Rose looks at a woman "Sandra?" "He won't listen. He's just walking. He won't stop walking! There's this sort of light thing. Jason? Stop it right now! Please, Jason, just stop." Rose and Mickey look down to see lots of people walking through the estate.

***

Level 2 corridor, apparently.

"They're all heading in the same direction." Llewellyn looks at them "It's only certain people. Why isn't it affecting us?" "Prime Minister, it's happening all over the country," Alex informs her

***  
"Alan, come on, now stop this. It's not funny anymore. Come on, Alan, come back inside the house. Katrine. Katrine listen to mummy. You come back inside now. And you, Jonathan. You come back in with mummy. Jonathon, come back in with mummy. You're scaring me now! Come on! Alan, help me out here, please."

Somewhere else, a policeman is reporting in.

"As far as I can tell, they're heading for any sort of high-rise building. Anything with stairs, anything with steps."  
***  
"They're going all the way up. They're going to the roof."

"Just making my way to the front of the building now. There are hundreds of them. Oh, God. They've gone right to the edge. They're going to jump. They're all going to jump!" The policeman reports.   
***  
"Sally, stop it. It's Danny Llewellyn. Daniel Llewellyn. Sally, just concentrate. Listen to me. You're being controlled. We need you! Stop it, Sally!" Llewellyn tries to get Sally's attention but the control is too strong.

***  
"Jason, I'm talking to you! Just stop!"

The controlled people all line up along the edge of the roofs.

***  
"It's not just the whole country. It's the whole world." Alex informs them.

Along the edge of the Coliseum, on apartment buildings.

***  
"They've stopped. They've all stopped. They're just standing there, right on the edge." The policeman reports.   
  
***  
"According to reports, it's like a third. One-third of the world's population. That's two billion people ready to jump."

***  
"Surrender or they will die." Llewellyn tells Blake as he realizes what they meant.

***  
"What do we do?" Mickey asks Rose "Nothing. There's no one to save us. Not anymore."   
  
***  
Llewellyn and Blake reenter the room as Alex says "Wait a minute. There is a pattern. All these people tend to be father and son, mother and daughter, brothers and sisters. Family groups, but not husbands and wives."

"Oh, my God. It's Guinevere One." Llewellyn realizes then looks at Alex "Have you got medical records on file for all your staff?" "Of course, we have, yes," Alex tells him and brings up the records.

Harriet takes Major Blake to one side. "What about Torchwood?" "Still working on it. Bear in mind they have just lost a third of their staff." "But do they have what we need?"

"Yes, ma'am." He tells her. "Well, tell them to hurry up."

"Here it is. Sally Jacobs, blood group A Positive. Who else walked out?"

"Luke Parsons."

"Luke Parsons, A Positive."

"Jeffery Baxter."

"Baxter, A Positive. That's it. They're all A Positive."

Blake looks at them "How many people in the world are A Positive?" "No idea, but I bet it's one third," Llewellyn replies. "What's so special about that blood group?" Questions Blake

"Nothing, but it's my fault. Guinevere One. It's got one of those plaques identifying the human race. A message to the stars. I mean, you don't expect anything to come of it, but I put on maps and music and samples. There's wheat seeds, and water, and, and blood. A Positive. The Sycorax have got a vial of A Positive. And, well, I don't know how, but through that" "They control the blood." Harriet finishes.

"Oh, my God."

"There's only one more thing I can try. Major, with me." Harriet tells them.

***  
With Union flags draped either side, Harriet Jones, PM, sits in a paneled room at a desk with a photograph of Her Majesty on it for her broadcast to the nation "Ladies and gentlemen, if I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech. I'm afraid that's been canceled." to an aide "Did we ask about the royal family? Oh. They're on the roof."

***  
Harriet is on tv "But, ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request. Doctor, if you're out there, we need you. I don't know what to do. If you can hear me, Doctor. If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him, the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us. God help us."

Rose bursts into tears. "He's gone. The Doctor's gone. He's left me, mum. He's left me, mum." "It's all right. I'm sorry." Jackie hugs her.

Nova rolls her eyes at Rose being dramatic 'he's still there I can still feel him which means it's not over yet' Nova looks at the blonde "Rose he hasn't gone anywhere he's still here as long as I can still feel him" she points to her head "in here, then he's still here"

Suddenly, all the glass in the block of flats shatters. The Gherkin St Mary Axe also shatters, indicating that it is at least city-wide.  
  
***  
"Sonic wave! It's the spaceship. It's hit the atmosphere!"

All the non-possessed people turn to look. Rose and Mickey go outside amongst the glass shards to watch this big powered rock with nasty pointy bits glide overhead, as big as Westminster.  
  
***  
Rose looks at Mickey "Mickey, we're going to carry him. Mum, get your stuff and get some food. We're going." "Where to?" Mickey questions.

"The Tardis. It's the only safe place on Earth."

"What're we going to do there?" Jackie questions her daughter "Hide." Jackie looks at her "Is that it?" "Mum look in the sky. There's a great, big, alien invasion and I don't know what to do, all right? I've traveled with him, and I've seen all that stuff, but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now, move. Oh, lift him up."

***  
"They're transmitting. Onscreen." Llewellyn tells them. The Sycorax leader speaks, and Alex translates. "Will the leader of this world stand forward." Harriet steps forward "I'm proud to represent this planet." "Come aboard." Alex translates "Well, how do I do that?" Harriet questions and Harriet, Blake, Alex, and Llewellyn are enveloped in light.

"What's happening?" Llewellyn asks. "I would imagine it's called a teleport," Harriet tells him.

***  
The four are beamed aboard into a massive cavern. More aliens are lined up in galleries. The leader walks up to them and starts to remove - "It's a helmet. They might be like us." Llewellyn says. The face underneath is flatter, but still bony. "Or not."

***  
Nova and Mickey carry the Doctor while Rose and Jackie struggle with half a dozen carrier bags. Nova chuckles lightly "Jacks, will you guys just leave that stuff and give us a hand?" Jackie calls out to her "It's food! Rose said we need food." Nova shakes her head "it'll be fine just leave it"

***  
The leader speaks and Alex translates "You will surrender, or I will release the final curse and your people will jump." "If I can speak." Llewellyn insists. Blake intervenes "Mister Llewellyn, you're a civilian."

"No, I sent out the probe. I started it. I made contact with these people. This whole thing's my responsibility. With respect sir. The human race is taking its first step towards the stars, but we are like children compared to you. Children who need help. Children who need compassion. I beg of you now, show that compassion."

The Sycorax raises a glittering force-whip, cracks it around Llewellyn's neck and disintegrates his flesh. "That man was your prisoner! Even your species must have articles of war, forbidding" Blake protests and he gets the same treatment. Now there are two skeletons in heaps on the floor.

"Harriet Jones, Prime Minister." She introduces herself to the Sycorax "Yes, we know who you are. Surrender or they will die." Alex translates. "If I do surrender, how would that be better?" "Half is sold into slavery or one third dies. Your choice."

***  
Mickey looks at Nova and Rose "No chance you could fly this thing?" Rose shakes her head "Not anymore, no." Mickey gives her a look "Well, you did it before." "I know, but it's sort of been wiped out of my head like it's forbidden. Try that again and I think the Universe rips in half."

"Ah, better not, then." Mickey agrees. "Maybe not."

Mickey looks at Nova "what about you?" 

Nova nods "I could but she doesn't want to" 

"how do you know that?" 

Nova looks at the boy "Because she's telepathic and I'm a Time Lady meaning I can feel it and right now she really doesn't want to move" Nova runs her hands across the console _'it's gonna be okay girl... I'll find a way to fix dad and everything will be okay'_ Nova smiles slightly feeling a warmth wash over her and a hum in the back of her mind. 

Mickey nods "Okay so, what do we do? Just sit here?"

"That's as good as it gets." Rose tells him as Jackie walks in "Right, here we go. A nice cup of tea." Jackie has brought a flask.

Rose rolls her eyes "Mmm, the solution to everything." 

Jackie gives her daughter a look "Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food." 

Nova takes the flask with tea in it from Jackie then, Jackie walks out of the Tardis.

Mickey looks at Rose and Nova "Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British. How does this thing work? If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do to it?"

Rose shrugs "I don't know. It sort of tunes itself." 

Nova nods "yeah she just tunes into her surroundings"

***  
"The noise. The bleeping. They say it's machinery. Foreign machinery. They're accusing us of hiding it. Conspiring. Bring it on board." Alex is still translating for the humans to understand.

***  
"Rose?" Jackie asks as The Tardis is beamed up "Rose!" Jackie exclaims seeing the Tardis disappear.

***  
There's an odd pattern on the scanner. "Maybe it's a distress signal." Mickey jokes, Nova snorts as Rose answers "A fat lot of good that's going to do."

Mickey gives Rose a look "Are you going to be misery all the time?"   
  


Rose crosses her arms "Yes." 

Nova rolls her eyes then snorts out a laugh at Mickey's comment "You should look at it from my point of view, stuck in here with your mum's cooking."

"Where is she? I'd better give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there." Mickey looks at Rose "Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine." Rose shoots him a look back "Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"I'm not that brave." Rose looks at him "Oh, I don't know." Rose steps outside and is grabbed by a Sycorax. She screams.

"Rose?" Mickey runs out and Nova takes the flask of tea and pours it into the floor grate of the Tardis near her father "Come on please let that work"

Then Nova steps out of the Tardis as well and onto the Sycorax ship.

***  
"Get off! Get off me!" Rose is trying to get free. As Nova steps out she closes the door to the Tardis to keep the Sycorax out of it and to protect her father in his rather vulnerable state. 

The tea drips down onto Tardis workings underneath the time console.

The Sycorax cheer.

"Rose. Rose! I've got you. My Lord. And Nova Oh, my precious things. The Doctor is he with you?" Rose shakes her head "No. We're on our own."

Tea vapor rises through the floor grating and the Doctor breaths it in, exhaling more golden energy.

"The yellow girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet." Alex translates

"But she can't." Harriet protests but Rose pays it no mind "Yeah, I can." Mickey looks at her "Don't you dare." Rose looks at Mickey "Someone's got to be the Doctor." "They'll kill you." Harriet protests again "Never stopped him." 

Nova rolls her eyes "No, Rose I'll do it... I can understand them I don't need a translator"

Nova steps forward "I address the Sycorax, under Article Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation... my name is Nova, I'm Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey and this world is under my protection, so I give you one chance to leave in peace or else I'll have to make you"

The Sycorax all burst into laughter.

"You-"Nova cuts him off "you don't need to translate I understood" and Nova rolls her eyes again and translates, "he said 'You red girl are very, very funny. And now you're going to die." The leader looks at Nova "you speak Sycoraxic?" 

Nova smirks "just because I understand it doesn't mean I speak it" The leader starts towards Nova

"Leave her alone!" Harriet protests "Don't touch her!" Mickey says and finally Rose says "Leave her alone." Rose, Harriet, and Mickey are held back as the leader walks up to Nova.

"Did you think you were clever with your stolen words? We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness. Next, to us, you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion" 

Nova smirks "I'll defend it sure but it's not my planet I told you I'm a Time Lord. But it did buy me the time I needed it too"

"Then your world will be gutted" 

Nova smirks "I don't think it will" 

"Then your world will be gutted" Alex repeats 

"And your people enslaved." 

Nova is still smirking "Nope not gonna happen... you wanna know why? Well you will see in just a minute"

Alex looks at them "Hold on, that's English."

"He's talking English." Harriet confirms. 

Rose looks at him "You're talking English."

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile." 

"That's English. Can you hear English?" Rose asks Mickey and Alex "Yeah, that's English."

"Definitely English." Alex confirms. 

"I speak only Sycoraxic!"

Rose looks wide-eyed "If I can hear English, then it's being translated. Which means it's working. Which means" Nova smirks knowing that the tea did the trick that her dad is completely alright now and is about to come and save the day just like she hoped.

Everyone turns to look at the Tardis. The Doctor opens the doors. "Did you miss me?" Nova grins and then turns back to the leader of the Sycorax "that is why I was stalling you that is why you are going to lose later you ugly bitches"

The Sycorax cracks his whip. The Doctor catches the end and pulls it out of his hand. "You could have someone's eye out with that." 

"How dare!" The leader demands. The Doctor takes a thick club off another Sycorax and breaks it across his knee.

"You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy. Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life."

The Doctor looks at Nova "Nova you are my clever girl, Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses." Nova grins as The Doctor looks at Rose "Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?" 

Rose looks a bit uncomfortable "Er, different."

"Good different or bad different?" "Just different."

The Doctor gets a serious look on his face "Am I ginger?" 

Nova snorts "nope" 

Rose shakes her head "you're just sort of brown."

"I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. Nova got ginger her first time. And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me. Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger." 

Nova grins and laughs "oh I'm just special I got to be ginger before you"

Harriet cuts in "I'm sorry. Who is this?" 

"I'm the Doctor." "He's the Doctor." "That's my dad" The Doctor Nova and Rose all say at the same time.

Harriet looks confused "But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" "I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything." The Doctor explains to her. "But you can't be."

Nova smirks knowing that he is about to prove that it's him to Harriet "Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

Harriet looks shocked "Oh, my God." "Did you win the election?" The Doctor questions her with a grin "Landslide majority." "If I might interrupt." The Sycorax leader cuts in. The Doctor turns to him "Yes, sorry. Hello, big fellow."

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well, that's the question."

"I demand to know who you are!" The leader demands.

"I don't know!" The Doctor yells imitating the Sycorax "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" he shoots a wink back a Rose and Nova has to hold in her laughter "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right-handed? Left-handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob." 

He walks over to a big red button "And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?"

The Doctor opens the base of the pillar under the button.

"And what've we got here? Blood?" he sticks his finger in it and tastes it and makes a face that under any other circumstance would have made Nova laugh "Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So, if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this."

He hits the button. "No!" both Rose and Harriet yell out, but Nova just smirks having worked it out just a second before he pushed the button.

***  
Everyone takes a step forward then stops. The blue energy flickers then the people look around, confused. "What the hell am I doing up here?" "Get away from the edge!"

***  
"You killed them!" Alex exclaims.

Nova smirks "No he didn't" as her father looks at the Sycorax leader "What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?"

"We allow them to live."

The Doctor looks at him "Allow? You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis." Nova smirks and cuts in "You can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

The Doctor smirks at Nova "exactly"

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course, you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than. No, hold on. Sorry, that's The Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

Nova almost bursts out laughing at her father quoting the Lion King at a time like this.

The leader looks at The Doctor "Or what?"

"Or" The Doctor takes a sword from an aide and runs back towards the Tardis. "I challenge you." The Sycorax laugh "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion."

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." The Doctor throws his dressing gown to Rose. "So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?" 

Nova covers her mouth forcing down a laugh "ohh that was so rude" 

Rose looks at her "what was that?" 

Nova snorts looking at Rose "If the Tardis wouldn't translate then you don't need to know or want to know for that matter Ro just know that it was very rude" 

This insult makes up the leader's mind. "For the planet?" "For the planet." They agree.

They clash swords.

"Look out!" Rose exclaims the Doctor looks at her "Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks." 

Nova snorts "Rude!" 

"and not ginger" was her father's reply. 

The leader is the more experienced swordsman. 

The Doctor retreats up a tunnel. "Bit of fresh air?" Questions the Doctor.

***  
And out into the daylight. The Doctor is driven back to the edge and hit on the nose.

Rose starts to run to him, but The Doctor stops her "Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet." The leader knocks the Doctor down then slashes. The sword and a hand fall to Earth.

"You cut my hand off." "Ya! Sycorax!" the Doctor looks from where his hand used to be and back at the Sycorax leader "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this."

He grows a new hand. "Witchcraft." The Sycorax leader protests.

Nova and her father smirk as they both say, "Time Lord."

"Doctor!" Rose calls and throws him another sword.

He looks at her "Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" 

"No arguments from me!" Rose tells him finally accepting that this is the Doctor.

The Doctor smirks at them "Want to know the best bit? This new hand? It's a fighting hand!" They fight again. The Doctor disarms the Sycorax and thumps both hilts into its abdomen, twice. It falls, right on the edge, overlooking London.

"I win." The Doctor tells him "Then kill me."

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?" the Doctor suggests as an alternative to killing him.

"Yes."

"Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear."

"There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow." The Doctor turns his back and walks towards Rose, Nova, and Harriet.

"Bravo!" "That says it all. Bravo!" Rose agrees with Harriet. Nova smirks at her father "I knew you would save us"

He smiles at his daughter "Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams." Rose helps him on with the dressing gown.

"Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on" he feels in his pocket "what have I got in here? A satsuma." 

He looks at Rose "Ah, that friend of your mothers. He does like his snacks, doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?"

The Sycorax leader gets up, grabs his sword and runs at the Doctor's back. The Doctor throws the satsuma at a control on the spaceship hull, a piece of the wing opens up and the leader falls to his death. "No second chances. I'm that sort of a man."

***  
"By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of its riches, it's people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended."

The Tardis, Harriet, Alex, Rose, Mickey, Nova, and the Doctor are beamed away.

***  
Rose looks around "Where are we?" "We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" Mickey tells her cheering at the end.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." The Doctor tells him.

The spaceship flies away. "Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" Mickey cheers. "Yeah! Don't come back!" Rose cheers. "It is defended!" Mickey cheers again.

Rose and Mickey hug, then Rose hugs, Alex.

Harriet smiles "My Doctor." He smiles back at her "Prime Minister.

They hug.

"Absolutely the same man. Are there many more out there?" Harriet questions

"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it." The Doctor explains to her.

"Rose!" Jackie exclaims as she comes running towards them. "Mum!"

"Oh, talking of trouble." The Doctor teases. As Jackie hugs Rose "Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! Oh!"

Alex answers a phone call.

Rose looks at her Mum "You did it too! It was the tea. Fixed his head." "That was all I needed, a cup of tea."

Jackie nods proud of herself "I said so." Rose grins "Look at him." "Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor?" Jackie questions before she notices Harriet "Oh, my God, it's the bleeding Prime Minister!"

"Come here, you." Nova, Rose, Jackie and Mickey get pulled into a group hug. Jackie looks at him "Are you better?" "I am, yeah."

"It's a message from Torchwood. They say they're ready." Alex informs Harriet.

Jackie looks at Rose "You left me."

"I'm sorry."

"I had all the food."

Harriet nods "Tell them to fire." "Fire at will." Five green beams streak up into the sky, meet and fire out into space. The Sycorax asteroid ship goes KaBOOM!

Rose looks at the Doctor "What is that? What's happening?"

"That was murder." The Doctor tells her as Nova narrows her eyes.

"That was defense. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago." Harriet tells them. The Doctor looks at her "But they were leaving."

"You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves."

"Britain's Golden Age." The Doctor says bitterly. "It comes with a price," Harriet tells him.

The Doctor glares at Harriet "I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race."

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf." Harriet tells him as if it makes what she did right.

"Then I should have stopped you." He tells her. "What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?" The Doctor looks at her "Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word."

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that," Harriet tells him not believing it for a second.

"No, you're right. Not a single word, just six." The Doctor corrects. "I don't think so." Harriet still doesn't believe him. "Six words," he repeats. 

"Stop it!"

"Six." The Doctor goes over to Alex and whispers in his ear. "Don't you think she looks tired?"

Nova, The Doctor, Rose, Mickey, and Jackie leave.

Harriet looks at Alex "What did he say?" "Oh, well, nothing, really." Alex brushes off not telling her "What did he say?" Harriet asks again but once again Alex doesn't tell her "Nothing. I don't know."

"Doctor! Doctor, what did you? What was that? What did he say? What did you say, Doctor? Doctor! I'm sorry." Harriet calls after him.

***  
The Doctor is picking himself a new outfit in the Tardis wardrobe and considers David's Casanova costume. We hear the specially written Song For Ten by Murray Gold sung by Tim Phillips.

_"When I woke up today and the world seemed a restless place, it could have been that way for me."_

Nova shakes her head "Nope not that one" he looks at her and nods "your right it's too much" Mickey, Rose, and Jackie are back at the flat having Christmas dinner. Mickey carves the turkey.

_"Then I wandered around and I thought of your face that Christmas looking back at me."_

The Doctor finds a brown pinstripe suit and long brown coat. Nova smirks "now that is more like it" he nods and they leave the wardrobe past the old hat stand with a long scarf on it.

 _"I wish today was just like every other day. Cause today has been the best day."_ The Doctor is back in a nice suit and tie after his recent aberration.

_"Everything I ever dreamed. Then I started to walk, pretty soon I will run. And I'll be running back to you. Because I followed my star, and that's what you are. I've had a merry time with you."_

Nova walks past a room following her dad out but the door opens as she walks by and she stops looking into the room she smiles noticing that the room is or was her brother's room, she grabs a picture off the dresser it's of the two of them in their first regeneration smiling big arms wrapped around each other Nova laughing at something he said. 

Nova holds the picture to her chest, she sticks the picture into her bigger in the inside pockets and smiles talking to the Tardis "hey girl... think you move his room beside mine? So that I know where it is now?" Nova feels a buzz in her mind and warm feeling washes over her. "thanks girl" she walks out of the room and towards the console room. 

Her dad looks at her "what was that?" 

she smiles "nothing dad, I just got distracted, now let's go they're waiting on us" 

He nods at her "okay" 

The Doctor and Nova enter. The dinner progresses to the crackers _. "I wish today was just like every other day."_

"Oh, that's yours." The Doctor tells Rose "It's pink! Mum, it should be yours. Look, it's Harriet Jones." Rose points out That television is never switched off BBC24, it seems.

"Prime Minister is it true you are no longer fit to be in position?" "No. Now, can we talk about other things?" "Is it true you're unfit for office?" The Doctor puts on a pair of spectacles to watch the interview. "Look, there is nothing wrong with my health. I don't know where these stories are coming from. And a vote of no confidence is completely unjustified." "Are you going to resign?"

The telephone rings. 

"On today of all days, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. I look fine, I feel fine."

"It's Beth. She says go and look outside." Jackie tells them Rose looks at her "why?" "I don't know, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!"

***  
The ground is covered with white flakes falling from the sky. Streaks of light criss-cross the sky. "Oh, it's beautiful. What are they, meteors?" Rose asks in a sort of awe. "It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash." The Doctor tells her.

"Okay, not so beautiful." Rose says, Nova smirks "yeah way to take the beauty out of it dad"

"This is a brand-new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new." Rose looks at him "And what about you? What are you going to do next?" "Well, back to the Tardis. Same old life." Rose looks at him "Just you and Nova?" "Why, don't you want to come?"

Rose nods "Well, yeah." The Doctor looks at her "Do you, though?"

"Yeah!"

The Doctor looks at her "I just thought because I changed." "Yeah, I thought, because you changed you might not want me anymore," Rose says timidly

The Doctor smiles "Oh, I'd love you to come" Nova smirks 'and I kind of want them to kiss now.... Ew that is the weirdest thought that I have ever had'

Rose smiles "Okay."

Mickey looks at Rose "You're never going to stay, are you?" "There's just so much out there. So much to see. I've got to." "Yeah." Jackie looks at them "Well, I reckon you're mad, the three of you. It's like you go looking for trouble."

"Trouble's just the bits in-between. It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me. All those planets, and creatures and horizons. I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes. And it is going to be fantastic." The Doctor grins.

"That hand of yours still gives me the creeps," Rose tells him but she takes hold of it anyway. 

"So, where are we going to go first?" Rose asks. 

"Er, that way. No, hold on. That way" He points up.

"That way?" Rose questions. 

"Hmm?" the Doctor is looking down at Rose with a look of adoration Rose nods "Yeah, that way." 

Rose doesn't catch the way he's looking at her but Nova sure does and she grins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go 'The Christmas Invasion' Nova is kind of shipping TenRose...... little weird since you know it's her dad but whatever and next we officially go into series 2 with 'New Earth' which I will have up as soon as I can. I hope you guys enjoy this. 
> 
> "New Earth' may also be where we get introduced to Noah I haven't decided yet. Also, a reminder if you haven't already go and read book 1 which is just called The Hidden Time Lady. You don't have to but it might help with learning more about Nova and how she ended up on Earth with Rose and Jackie.
> 
> This chapter is over 10,000 words XD. It's 10,320 words to be exact XD.


	4. New Earth

The Doctor is starting to power up the Tardis, while outside Jackie and Mickey are with Nova and Rose, who has a heavy rucksack on her back. Nova already put her bag in her room on the tardis. 

Jackie looks at the girls "Have you got everything?" 

Nova nods with a smile "Yes Jacks" 

Rose smiles at her mum "I've got everything, don't worry." 

"Be careful girls." Jackie tells them.

Nova chuckles and pulls Jackie into a hug "we'll try our best" she winks at her after pulling away. Nova walks into the Tardis leaving Rose to have a moment with Jackie and Mickey.   
  
****  
Nova pulls out the photograph she found the night before and smiles sadly at it. 

Her father looks up at her "what's that?" 

She walks around the console standing by her dad's side and shows him the photo "I found it last night, walking back towards the console room a door to one of the rooms opened and the picture was laying on the dresser so I grabbed and I plan on keeping it close to me now" 

Her dad looks at her sympathetically as she sighs "I miss him" 

The doctor wraps an arm around his daughter's shoulders "I know, I miss him too Novs" 

She holds the photo to her chest for a moment before putting it back into the inside chest pocket of her leather jacket. Nova shakes her head clearing it and putting a smile on her face it wasn't a genuine smile but nobody could tell unless they knew she was sad. 

****  
Rose looks at her mum "You'll have to call Mo about that" 

Jackie brushes her off "Oh, never mind Mo." 

Rose nods "Okay, I'm going now. I love you!" 

"I love you. Tell Nova I love her too" 

Rose smiles "Love you, love you. and of course, I'll tell her mum" She kisses Mickey. "Love you." Mickey tells her but Rose just smiles "Bye." not even saying it back as she walks into the Tardis. Jackie turns her back and walks away as the Tardis dematerializes. Mickey watches, sadly.

****  
Nova grins as Rose walks up to the console "So where are we going?" The Doctor grins at them "Further than we've ever gone before." 

****  
The Tardis has materialized across the river from a massive city. Flying cars zoom overhead.

"It's the year five billion and twenty-three. We're in the galaxy M87 and this? This is New Earth." Rose looks surprised "That's just. That's just" The Doctor looks at her "Not bad. Not bad at all." Nova smiles at them, she has a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something good is going to happen here. 

Rose grins "That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet, different sky." she pauses "What's that smell?" 

"Apple grass." Nova and the Doctor both tell her.

"Apple grass," Rose repeats with a grin. 

"Yeah, yeah." Rose grins with a sigh "It's beautiful. Oh, I love this. Can I just say, traveling with you guys, I love it." The Doctor grins at her "Me too. Come on." Nova nods "me three" he grabs Nova and Rose by the hand pulling them along.

****  
A humanoid with interesting sepia markings is watching the Doctor, Nova and, Rose on an electronic crystal ball. He has a gentle Irish brogue. "Human! She's pure-blood human! Closer, closer." A metal spider scuttles to obey.  
  
****  
The Doctor, Nova, and Rose are relaxing on his long coat looking at the city. 

The Doctor looks at Rose and Nova "So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted." 

Nova smiles at Rose and her dad "that was our first adventure, all three of us together" 

The doctor nods at her "We had chips. So anyway, the planet is gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then find this place. Same size as the Earth, the same air, same orbit. Lovely. A call goes out, the humans move in." 

Rose looks excited "What's the city called?" Nova grins as the Doctor answers her "New New York." Rose shakes her head "Oh, come on." 

Nova nods "it's true Ro"   
  
"It is. It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." 

Rose is giving him a look "What?" 

Rose smiles "You're so different." 

The Doctor shrugs "New New Doctor." 

Nova smirks "well technically it's" she cuts her self off at the look her dad is giving her. She holds her hands up in surrender "sorry" but the smirk is still present on her face. 

The spider is close to the trio.   
  
****  
We hear Cassandra off-screen "Impossible. I recognize that child. Her face. Show me her face!" 

"Closer, closer." Chip repeats 

"Face! Face! Face!"  
  
****  
Rose looks at the Doctor "Can we go and visit New New York, so good they named it twice?" 

"Well, I thought we might go there first." he points to an elegant pair of curved skyscrapers standing apart from the city on their side of the river.

Rose looks at him curiously "Why, what is it?" 

Nova smirks again "a hospital" 

The doctor nods "she's right it's some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this. A message on the psychic paper." he shows it to them and it says Ward 26 Please Come.

"Someone wants to see me."

"Hmm. And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on, then. Let's go and buy some grapes." Nova laughs as they walk towards the hospital. The spider watches them leave.

****  
Lady Cassandra has been restored to her previous flat, flat state in a somewhat lashed-up frame "Rose Tyler! I knew it. That dirty blonde assassin." 

Chip looks at her "She's coming here, mistress." 

"This is beyond coincidence. This is destiny. At last, I can get revenge on that little" 

****  
The trio walks into the hospital into a massive area, courtesy of the Wales Millennium Centre.

Rose looks at the doctor "Bit rich coming from you." the doctor was telling them how he doesn't like hospitals "I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps." Nova just laughs already having heard this story, he didn't go into detail about it with Rose though.

"The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted." they hear as they walk in. 

Rose looks around "Very smart. Not exactly NHS." Nova snorts as her dad looks around "No shop. I like the little shop."

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything." Rose questions. 

Nova shakes her head as her dad answers Rose "The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war." 

Rose finally notices the faces of the nursing staff in their nun-like wimples and habits. she looks shocked "They're cats." 

"Now, don't stare. Think about what you look like to them, all pink and yellow. That's where I'd put the shop. Right there." The Doctor walks into the lift alone. "Ward 26, thanks!" 

While Rose is staring at the nurses Nova bumps into someone making her look at the boy who she notices is ginger just like her, she smiles "I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention... I'm Nova by the way" The boy smiles at her "it's okay... I wasn't paying attention either, I'm Noah" 

She stares at him for a moment. 

He looks at her "what?" 

Nova shakes her head "I'm sorry you just remind me of someone that's all" 

The boy nods at her "oh, okay then so where are you going?" 

Nova smiles at him this boy seems so familiar to her but she can't pinpoint why "Ward 26" 

He smiles back at her "oh cool me too... mind if I come with you then?" 

Nova shakes her head "not at all" 

They turn to the lift to see it close with her Rose in it. 

The two redheads walk towards the lift and Nova presses the button and the doors open and they step inside "Ward 26. please" the doors close and the lift goes up to Ward 26. Then the disinfect is triggered and they get disinfected. Once they step out of the lift Nova smiles at the boy "it was really nice to meet you but I gotta find my friends" 

He nods at her with a smile "you too and maybe I'll see you around" 

Nova shrugs "Maybe" 

She walks away from the boy, she turns around just in time to see him pull out a familiar pocket watch so she turns around and calls out "what's that?" 

He looks up and shrugs "oh it's just a pocket watch ... I don't know why I keep it, it's broken... it won't open" 

Nova steps towards him "can I see it?" 

He shrugs and hands it to her "sure" 

She sees the swirls on it 'oh my god this is a fob watch' Nova looks at him "have you ever opened it?" 

He shakes his head "no... like I said it's broken and It won't open I've tried I don't know how many time but it just won't open" 

Nova nods "oh sorry... So you don't see the swirls on it?" she hands him the watch back but he shakes his head "No... sorry I don't it just looks like a plain silver pocket watch" 

Nova nods at him with an apologetic smile "sorry to bother you about it then... I'll just go now" She walks away from him one thought repeating in her head 'he might be a Time Lord but if he is a Time Lord how do I prove it?' 

****  
Chip meets Rose in the rubbish-strewn corridor. "The human child is clean." Rose looks confused "Er, I'm looking for Ward 26?" Chip looks at her "This way, Rose Tyler." Rose picks up a metal bar and follows him carefully.

****  
Nova catches up to her father as one of the nurses is talking "The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help, and to mend." They pass an open cubicle. 

"Excuse me! Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York." Nova rolls her eyes at the woman's bitchy attitude. 

"That's Petrifold Regression, right?" The Duke nods "I'm dying, sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence, and it ends like this." the bitchy woman cuts in "Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance." 

"Frau Clovis! I'm so weak." then the woman they now know as Frau Clovis looks at the nurse "Sister Jatt. A little privacy, please." the curtain gets closed and the nurse looks at the two, time-lords "He'll be up and about in no time."

The Doctor looks at the nurse "I doubt it. Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for oh, a thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue." 

Nova nods "Exactly and dad... I gotta talk to you about something later" he nods at her "okay Nova" 

The nurse sister Jatt looks at them "Have faith in the Sisterhood. But is there no one here you recognize? It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient." 

The Doctor shakes his head "No, I think I've found him." 

Nova looks up and sees a large face in a container by the picture window with a view of the city. 

"Novice Hame, if I can leave this lady and gentleman in your care?" Novice Hame nods and the doctor looks at sister Jatt "Oh, I think our friend got lost. Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?" 

She nods "Certainly, sir." Sister Jatt leaves.

Novice Hame looks at the Time Lord and Time Lady "I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend, or--" 

"We met just the once on Platform One. What's wrong with him?" Novice Hame looks at him "I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying." 

Nova frowns she'd only met him once but it still makes her sad that he's dying. 

"Of what?"

"Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions, although that's impossible." 

The Doctor smiles "Oh, I don't know. I like impossible. I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me, It's the Doctor." 

Nova smiles too "and Nova" 

****  
A reel to reel projector is showing a film of a party. Cassandra is there, as a proper human woman. "I mean, you never know what your life is going to be like, ever. I'm bored with this drink. Anyway. Oh, hello darling! Now, don't. Stop it." 

Rose looks at the film "Wait a minute, that's" but she gets cut off by Cassandra "Peekaboo!" 

Rose looks at her "Don't you come anywhere near me, Cassandra." 

Cassandra rolls her eyes "Why? What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?" 

Rose gives her a look "Yeah, but what about Gollum?" 

Cassandra brushes off the question "Oh that's just Chip. He's my pet." 

"I worship the mistress." Chip tells them. 

"Moisturise me, moisturize me." Chip sprays Cassandra. "He's not even a proper life form. He's a force grown clone. I modeled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs." 

Rose looks grossed out "I hope that means food. How comes you're still alive?" 

"After you murdered me," Cassandra says rather bitterly. 

"That was your own fault." Chip looks at Rose "The brain of my mistress survived. And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin." "What about the skin? I saw it. You, you got ripped apart." Rose asks curiously. 

"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece is from the back." Rose smirks "Right! So you're talking out of your a-" but Cassandra cuts her off "Ask not." 

"The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted m'lady into the hospital." 

"So they don't know you're here?" 

"Chip steals medicine. Helps m'lady. Soothes her, strokes her." Rose stops him "You can stop right there, Chip." 

"But I'm so alone, hidden down here. The Last Human in existence." Rose rolls her eyes "Don't start that again. They've called this planet New Earth." 

"A vegetable patch." but Rose continues "And there are millions of Humans out there. Millions of them." 

"Mutant stock." 

Rose gives her a look "They evolved, Cassandra. They just evolved, as they should. You stayed still. You got yourself all pickled and preserved, and what good did it do you?" 

Cassandra looks back at the screen "Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that, it all became such hard work." 

Rose looks at the screen as well "Well, you've got a knack for survival, I'll give you that." 

"But I've not been idle, Rose, tucked away underneath this hospital. I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something." 

Rose looks at her curiously "What do you mean?" 

"Oh, these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come close." Rose scoffs at her "You must be joking if you think I'm coming anywhere near you." Energy grabs Rose's hands, holding her still. Cassandra looks at Chip "Chip, activate the psychograft."

Rose look around panicked "I can't move. Cassandra, let me go! What're you doing?" Light streams down from a contraption overhead. "The lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline, and hello blondie." There is a whoosh of energy from Cassandra to Rose then everything switches off. Rose collapses.

Chip looks at Rose who is now Cassandra "Mistress?" She turns toward him "Moisturise me. How bizarre. Arms, fingers, hair! Let me see! Let me see! Oh my God. I'm a chav!" 

****  
"Hope, harmony, and health. Hope, harmony, and health." 

The Doctor brings Hame a cup of water. she smiles at him "That's very kind. There's no need." 

The Doctor looks at her "You're the one working." Hame smiles "There's not much to do, just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes, in my mind. Such ancient songs." 

Nova and the Doctor both look are "Are we the only visitors?" 

Nova walks over to the Face of Boe with a small smile "Hi there" 

She hears in her head _"Hello again Nova"_

She smiles again "we didn't get the chance to speak last time we met" 

She hears a chuckle in her head _"that we didn't... you seem sad now though"_

Nova sighs "Yeah a little I guess but just since last night I've been thinking about someone and I just miss them, he was my twin brother"

 **"I'm sorry "**

She nods "yeah me too but I guess I just never had the proper time to mourn because I made myself forgot about being a time lord before the war was even over" 

_**"Everyone needs the time to mourn the loss of a loved one but you have a bright spirit I noticed that the very first time we spoke and you will soon find out that you aren't as alone as you think you are"** _

"Really? but we didn't speak on Platform One which was the last time we met and this is the first time we've spoken... how do you know that?" 

_" **I know that I'm talking about in The Blitz, I've seen it"** _

Nova's mouth drops open and she whispers "Jack? So we're going to see you again?" 

She once again hears a chuckle in her head **"Surprise and Yes you are, I can't say when though"**

Nova laughs "Oh my god I didn't see that coming and I'm looking forward to that time whenever it may come" 

**_"_** _ **Keep that to yourself this is not the way your father finds out Nova"**_

She nods "of course.... why did you tell me?" 

_**"You seemed like you needed something to make you smile"** _

Nova smiles "well it worked... I'll talk to you later" then she whispers with a smile "Jack" 

Nova walks back over to her father as Novice Hame is talking "The rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There are all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to one like himself." 

The Doctor looks at her curiously "What does that mean?" 

Hame shakes her head "It's just a story." 

Nova looks at the nurse "Well tell us the rest of it" 

Hame nods at the ginger time lady "It's said he'll talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home. The lonely god and his ginger angels" 

Nova looks confused "ginger angels? what the hell does that mean?" 

Her dad looks at her and shrugs "not a clue Novs but we will figure it out later" 

She nods at him "alright then"

****  
Cass-Rose looks at Chip "Look at me. From class to brass. Although, oh, curves. Oh, baby, it's like living inside a bouncy castle!" 

Chip looks at her "The mistress is beautiful."

"Absolutement! Oh, but look." she points to the equipment that had been keeping flat Cassandra alive and it is fried.

Chip sounds sad "Oh, the brain lead expired. My old mistress is gone." 

"But safe and sound in here." Cass-Rose assures him.

"But what of the Rose child's mind?" 

"Oh, tucked away. I can just about access the surface memory. She's. Gosh, she's with the Doctor and the redhaired child Nova. A man. He's the Doctor. The same Doctor with a new face. That hypocrite! I must get the name of his surgeon. I could do with a little work. Although nice rear bumper. Hmm."   
  
The phone in Rose's back pocket rings. Cass-Rose looks confused "Oh, it seems to be ringing. Is it meant to ring?" Chip looks at it in her hands "A primitive communications device." "Rose, where are you?" Cass-Rose looks at Chip "How does she speak?" 

"Old Earth Cockney." Chip answers her then she speaks into the phone 

"Er, wotcha" 

"Where've you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?" 

"I'm on my way, governor. I shall proceed up the apples and Pears." The Doctor isn't even paying attention to the fact that Rose is talking weirdly "You'll never guess. we're with the Face of Boe. Remember him?"   
  
"Of course I do. That big old Boat race." The Doctor still hasn't noticed anything off about Rose "I'd better go. See you in a minute."

The Duke of Manhattan is very happy. "Didn't think I was going to make it. It's that man again! He's my good luck charm. Come in. Don't be shy." Clovis looks at the Doctor and Nova "Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of a legal contract."   
  
" Winch me up. Up! Look at me. No sign of infection." a waiter comes by "Champagne, sir? Ma'am?" 

Nova shakes her head "No thanks" 

The Doctor looks at him "No, thanks" then turns to the Duke of Manhattan You had Petrifold Regression, right?" 

He nods happily "That being the operative word. Past tense. Completely cured." 

The Doctor looks at his daughter "But that's impossible." 

Nova nods "he's right" 

Another nurse walks up to them "Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science." 

The Doctor looks at her "How on Earth did you cure him?" 

The nurse looks at him "How on New Earth, you might say." The Doctor eyes the solution in the IV drip "What's in that solution?" 

"A simple remedy." 

Nova gives the nurse a look "that doesn't answer his question" 

"Then tell me what it is." 

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp." Nova rolls her eyes at the nurse but her dad introduces them to her "I'm the Doctor and this is my daughter Nova."

"I think you'll find that we're the doctors here." Sister Jatt walks over "Matron Casp, you're needed in Intensive Care." she nods at the time lord and time lady "If you would excuse me." Casp and Jatt walk away.  
  
"It's happened again. One of the patients is conscious." Casp looks at her "Oh, we can't have that." 

****  
"This Doctor man is dangerous." Cass-Rose nods at him "Dangerous and clever. I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying, never trust a Nun? Never trust a Nurse. And never trust a cat. Perfume?" he hands it to her and she tucks the vial away.

****  
A dark place lined with green-lit bulkhead doors. "It was having a perfectly normal blood wash, and all of a sudden it started crying. It's this one." They open the door. Someone reaches out to them the man looks at them "Please, help me." Jatt looks at Casp "Look at its eyes. So alive." 

"Positively sparkling." 

The looks at them confused "Please, where am I?" Casp looks surprised "And speech! How can it even have a vocabulary?" "Sister Corvin's written a thesis on the migration of sentience. She calls it The Echo of Life. It's well worth a read." "Help me." the man calls out to them again. "I've seen enough, thank you," Casp tells her and Jatt closes the door. "If this happens again, we might have to review our brain stem policy. "And what should we do with the patient?" 

"Standard procedure. Incinerate." At the end of the row, Jatt turns a handle. The cell lights up and the man screams.  
  
****  
"Ambient temperature stands at fourteen degrees. This temperature is designed to promote healing and well-being." The Doctor is going round all the cubicles. One has a person floating in midair.  
  
Cass-Rose walks up and the Doctor grins at her not realizing that something is wrong Rose " There you are. Come and look at this patient. Marconi's Disease. It should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one." a man as white as his bedgown.

"Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine. I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. Because if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?"

Cass-Rose looks at him "I can't Adam and Eve it." Nova narrows her eyes noticing the difference right away but for now, she keeps her mouth shut. 

"What's, what's. what's with the voice?" Cass-Rose shrugs 

"Oh, I don't know. Just larking about. New Earth, new me." 

The Doctor is still oblivious "Well, I can talk. New New Doctor." Cass-Rose gives him a once over "Mmm, aren't you just." 

Cassandra grabs the Doctor and kisses him, long and hard. "Terminal's this way. Phew."   
  
Nova's mouth drops open as she looks between her dad and 'Rose' her dad runs his hands through his hair "Yep, still got it."

Nova smacks him upside the head "something is wrong with Rose" 

He shrugs "really? I haven't noticed"   
  
Nova rolls her eyes and walks off after 'Rose'   
  
****  
At the computer terminal, by the lift. The doctor is on the computer "Nope, nothing odd. Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop." 

Cass-Rose looks at him "No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse Cat Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?" 

"You're right. Well done." Nova is having to bite her tongue to keep from saying something to 'Rose' who she knows something is wrong with. 

"Why would they hide a whole department? It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame." 

Nova finally sees it click in her dad's eyes that something is wrong with Rose "What if the sub-frames locked?" 

"Try the installation protocol." Cass-Rose still isn't aware that she's been partially discovered. 

"Yeah. Of course. Sorry. Hold on." He uses the sonic screwdriver on the interface, and the whole wall slides down to reveal a corridor. "Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive." 

Nova rolls her eyes "of course it leads to a dark corridor" Their actions are noticed by Novice Hame.   
  
****  
Cass-Rose leads the way down a good old-fashioned staircase. The whole place is lined with the cells, thousands of them, a bit like the Tomb of the Cybermen.

The Doctor opens one at random. It contains a very sick looking man. 

Cass-Rose scrunches her nose up "That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?" 

Nova looks at the man sadly as her father speaks to him "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor closes the door and moves on to the next. It contains a young woman.  
  
"What disease is that?" Cass-Rose questions. 

Nova looks at her "All of them." The doctor nods at his daughter "Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything." 

Cass-Rose looks at him "What about us? Are we safe?" 

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them." He closes the door.  
  
"How many patients are there?" Cass-Rose questions.

Nova narrows her eyes and clenches her jaw "They're not patients." Nova and her father say at the same time.   
  
"But they're sick." Cass-Rose states.   
  
The Doctor looks at her "They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm." 

"Why don't they just die?" 

"Plague carriers. The last to go." the Doctor answers her.   
  
"It's for the greater cause." Novice Hame speaks from behind them. 

The Doctor turns to face her "Novice Hame, When you took your vows, did you agree to this?" 

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help." she tries to defend what they are doing.   
  
"What, by killing?" Nova can see the anger in her father's eyes. 

Novice Hame is still trying to defend the sisterhood "But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence." 

"What's the turnover, hmm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many!" The Doctor nearly yells at her but she is still trying to defend them "Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."

Nova glares at the nurse "These people are alive." 

Hame looks at the ginger time lady " But think of those Humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us." 

The Doctor glares at her this time "If they live because of this, then life is worthless." 

Nova nods at her dad "He's right, this is wrong"

"But who are you to decide that?" Novice Hame looks between the two of them. The Doctor looks at her as Nova stands tall by his side "I'm the Doctor and this is my daughter Nova. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with us." Nova crosses her arms over her chest glaring at Novice Hame.

Cass-Rose cuts in "Just to confirm. None of the humans in the city actually know about this?" 

Novice Hame looks at her "We thought it best not." 

The Doctor looks at Novice Hame "Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand. What have you done to Rose?" 

Nova rolls her eyes "you finally noticed?"   
  
Novice Hame denies knowing anything about it "I don't know what you mean." 

The doctor gives her a look "And I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed." 

Nova glares again "We want it reversed... trust me, lady, the one thing you don't want to encounter is the fury of us" 

"We haven't done anything." Novice Hame persists.   
  
"I'm perfectly fine." 

Nova glares as her father looks at Cass-Rose "These people are dying, and Rose would care." 

Nova adds on ti what her father said "I knew something was wrong the second you spoke I've known Rose for almost 8 years, she's my best friend, of course, I noticed the least little thing that was off about her" 

Cass-Rose rolls her eyes "Oh, all right, clever clogs. Smartypants. Lady-killer." 

The Doctor gives her a look "What's happened to you?" 

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out." 

Nova looks at her "who are you? Because you are not Rose that's for sure" 

She leans over and whispers to the time lord and lady "The last human."

"Cassandra?" they say together. 

"Wake up and smell the perfume." She squirts the vial up both of their noses, and they pass out.  
  
Novice Hame looks at Cass-Rose "You've hurt them. I don't understand. I'll have to fetch Matron." 

Cass-Rose nods "You do that because I want to see her. Now, run along. Sound the alarm!" 

Cassandra pulls on a power cable and sets off the alarms. Hame runs.

****  
The ginger male looks down at the watch that the ginger girl Nova handed back to him and now he can see the swirls she was talking about 'Hmm that's new never noticed that before.... it's always just looked like a regular silver pocket watch that wouldn't open' then he hears the calls saying 'open me' that he's positive are coming from the watch. 

He walks into Ward 26 it not even being where he was originally going but he wanted to talk to the ginger girl that he met in the lobby something about her just seemed so familiar but he still has no idea why she seemed familiar.

He ignores it and just stares at the watch then an alarm blares out throughout Ward 26 and his curiosity gets the best of him and he presses the button on the watch and it opens enveloping him in a yellow-orange glow and then there is a crushing pain that rips through his body as he hits his knees and as the glow fads all eyes are on the ginger boy as he gets to his feet.

He notices the eyes on him "what?" 

****  
Novice Hame comes out of the ICU "Matron, it's that man and the girls." 

She nods "We heard the alarm. Now get back to work. Tend to your patients."  
  
****  
The Doctor and Nova are inside a cell. 

Chip has joined his mistress. "Let us out! Let us out!" 

Cass-Rose pays it no mind "Aren't you lucky there was a spare? Standing room only had to squeeze both of you in there but I made it work" 

"You've stolen Rose's body."

Nova feels it the feeling of another time lord in her head and she smirks "I knew it" 

Her dad gives her an odd look, she looks back at him "you don't feel that?" he focuses and he feels someone other than Nova "I do now... how did you know?" 

"I ran into a boy in the lobby and he had a watch, a pocket watch that had Gallifreayn writing on it but he couldn't see it, said it was broken and wouldn't open I suspected he was a Time Lord and it's what I was gonna talk to you about. When I said I had something to talk to you about." 

He nods at his daughter "we'll find them once we get out of here" 

She nods "one other thing... I think it's Noah... That was what he told me his name was and there was something familiar about him but I couldn't put my finger on it at the time" 

He looks at his daughter "we will find out once we get out of here okay?" 

Nova nods "okay dad"   
  
"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about three minutes left. Enjoy." 

"Just let Rose go, Cassandra."

"I will. As soon as I've found someone younger, and less common, then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushaby. It's showtime." 

Sister Jatt looks at her "Anything we can do to help?" 

Cass-Rose turns towards them "Straight to the point, Whiskers. I want money."   
  
"The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only accept." 

Cass-Rose rolls her eyes "The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment, that's all I want. Oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?"

"I'm afraid not." Casp denies.   
  
"I'd really advise you to think about this." Casp shakes her head "Oh, there's no need. I have to decline." 

Cass-Rose gives her a look "I'll tell them, and you've no way of stopping me. You're not exactly Nuns with Guns. You're not even armed" 

"Who needs arms when we have claws?" Matron unsheathes her claws. 

But of course, Cass-Rose has a plan B "Well, nice try. Chip? Plan B." 

Chip pulls a lever, and all the doors on that level open. The Doctor and Nova come out along with a lot of dazed, diseased people. The Doctor looks at her wide-eyed "What've you done?" 

She shrugs "Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up. See you!" 

"Don't touch them! Whatever you do, don't touch!" The Doctor warns as he and Nova run after Cassandra and Chip as the people advance on the cats.

"Please, save us."   
  
Sister Jatt looks at the Matron "I think we should withdraw." one of the men look at her "We understood what you did to us. As part of the machine, we know the machine." "Fascinating. It's actually constructing an argument."

"And we will end it." He puts his hand into a socket and gets electrocuted. The locks on all the cell doors blow, freeing the people inside.

"They're free. By the Goddess Santori, the flesh is free!" a woman speaks "Stop the pain." A woman touches Sister Jatt and she dies, screaming. On a catwalk across the way.  
  
Cass-Rose looks at the scene in shock "Oh, my God." 

Nova looks at her "great look what you've done" 

She glares as the Doctor looks at Cass-Rose "What the hell have you done?"

"It wasn't me."

"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and we want that body-safe, Cassandra. We've got to go down." 

"But there are thousands of them!"

"Run! Down! Down! Go down!" The doctor ushers Nova and Cass-Rose downs as Matron gets to a telephone. "Quarantine the building!" "This building is under quarantine."

****  
Shutters slam down across doors and windows." Repeat, this building is under quarantine. No one may leave the premises. Repeat, no one may leave the premises." 

****  
"Keep going! Go down!" The Doctor instructs them. 

****  
A lift full of people arrives. They reach out to the nearest person. "Save us." "Help me!" They grab her hand.

****  
Cassandra runs to call a lift. The Doctor stops her "No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine. Nothing's moving." 

"This way!" Cass-Rose leads Nova and the Doctor towards her lair. Chip gets cut off from them as more people approach. 

The Doctor looks conflicted "Someone will touch him." 

"Leave him! He's just a clone thing. He's only got a half-life. Come on!" Cass-Rose tells him. 

"Mistress!" Chip calls out. 

The Doctor looks at him for a moment "I'm sorry, I can't let her escape." 

"My Mistress!" Chip jumps down a chute labeled Waste.  
  
****  
"Excuse me. Can we get some service?" 

Diseased people come along the exposed corridor from ICU. 

"Please."   
  
Frau Clovis screams and hits the alarm before running away.

****  
Cassandra runs to the back door but there are people there, too. "We're trapped! What am I going to do?" 

The Doctor looks at her "Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet. You're compressing Rose to death." 

"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead." 

Nova narrows her eyes "get out of my best friend" 

The Doctor looks at her Cass-Rose "Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give her back to us." 

"You asked for it."

Nova sighs "I have a feeling I'm not gonna like what is about to happen"

Cassandra takes a deep breath and blows energy out to the Doctor. 

Rose looks around "Blimey, my head. Where'd she go?" 

Nova wraps her arms around Rose "Thank god... but she's in my dad"   
  
"Oh, my. This is different." Rose looks at the Doctor "Cassandra?" 

She doesn't pay Rose any attention "Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!" 

"Get out of him." Rose tells her but Cassandra doesn't listen "Oo, he's slim, and a little bit foxy. You've thought so too. I've been inside your head. You've been looking. You like it." 

Nova smirks then rolls her eyes "now is so not the time for this" The diseased people burst in. "What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?" 

"Ladder. We've got to get up." 

"Out of the way, Red and blondie!" then Cass-Doctor runs past Nova and Rose. A woman speaks "Please, help us. Help." 

Up on Ward 26, the Duke of Manhattan lends his considerable bulk to the barricade.

Chip shuts himself inside a cell in ICU.

****  
The three of them are climbing up. "If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something." Cass-Doctor ignores what she said "Yap, yap, yap. God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone city." 

Rose rolls her eyes "We're going to die if you don't"

Matron Casp grabs Nova's ankle as she let Rose go up in front of her "Get off me!" 

"All our good work. All that healing. The good name of the Sisterhood. You three have destroyed everything."   
  
"Go and play with a ball of string," Cass-Doctor calls down to her and despite the situation.

Nova snorts. "Everywhere, disease. This is the human world. Sickness!" A diseased arm reaches up and grasps Casp's ankle. She falls, screaming.   
  
"Move!" Nova demands.

"Maximum quarantine. Divert all shuttles." The doors on the next level will not open. "Help us." they hear from below them.

"Now what do we do?"

Nova rolls her eyes, she really should offer to help but she's rather amused at the situation so she stays quiet. 

"Use the sonic screwdriver." Rose tells her "You mean this thing?" Cass-Doctor says almost dropping it in the process "Yes, I mean that thing."

"Well, I don't know, how. That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts." Nova smirks typical dad but I wouldn't expect any less.

"Cassandra, go back into me. The Doctor can open it. Do it!" Rose tells her. 

"Hold on tight." The energy transfers. "Oh, chavtastic again. Open it!" She demands the doctor but he shakes his head "Not till you get out of her." 

"We need the Doctor." Cass-Rose tells him but he isn't having any of that "I order you to leave her." 

So Cassandra swaps back again. "No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout." 

"Cassandra, get out of him!" 

Cass-Doctor looks down at Rose "But I can't go into you or his daughter, he simply refuses. He's so rude." 

Nova shrugs having expected that already.   
  
"I don't care." "Just do something." Rose and Nova say at the same time Cass-Doctor looks down "Oh, I am so going to regret this." Cassandra transfers to the lead woman on the ladder below them. "Oh, sweet Lord. I look disgusting."

The Doctor opens the lift doors. He looks at Rose "Nice to have you back."   
  
"No, you don't" Cassandra's energy makes it to Rose before the lift doors close again.   
  
Nova rolls her eyes and closes them focusing on the other Time Lord as her father and Cass-Rose talk. 

_'Noah?'_

There's a pause ' _Yes?'_

Nova can't help but smile _'it's Nova where are you?'_

_'Novs! I knew there was something familiar about you but I could not figure out what it was until I opened the watch and I'm inside Ward 26. Where are you?'_

_'I felt it too and when I saw the fob watch, I knew there was a possibility that you were a Time Lord but I couldn't and didn't know how to prove it until the watch wanted you to open it and I'm outside Ward 26'_

_'I'll see you in a minute then I guess'_

Nova smiles _'Yes you will'_

Then Nova focuses back into what Cass-Rose is saying "Inside her head. They're so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives and they've never been touched." 

The Doctor offers her his hand and the three of them walk into Ward 26  
  
****  
Frau Clovis lunges at them with a metal stand. "We're safe! We're safe! We're safe! We're clean! We're clean! Look, look." She looks at them "Show me your skin." The Doctor, Cass-Rose and Nova all show her their skin "Look, clean. Look, if we'd been touched, we'd be dead. So how's it going up here? What's the status?"   
  
"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad." Clovis tells them. 

Nova sees the ginger boy from earlier and she pushes past everyone running toward the boy who as soon as he sees the ginger girl running towards him opens his arms to catch her as she jumps into them "Noah!" Nova has tears rolling down her face as she hugs her brother. 

He hugs her back "Novs" he swings his sister around in a hug. 

The Doctor sees the two and smiles knowing that Nova was right and the Time Lord they felt was her brother. 

The Doctor looks at Clovis "You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine." 

Clovis looks at him "I am not dying in here." 

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There is ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!" 

"Not if it gets me out."  
  
He nods at her "All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Nova, Rose, Novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, your Grace. Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" They all get to work getting what the Doctor asked for Nova staying close to her brother's side the whole time, being twins they've always been super close. 

The Doctor collects a long piece of heavy silk rope and starts hanging them on his body."How's that? Will, that do?" 

Cass-Rose looks at him "I don't know. Will it do for what?" 

****  
The Doctor opens the lift doors. Cass-Rose looks at him "The lifts aren't working." 

Nova smirks at her as her dad answers "Not moving. Different thing. Here we go." 

He puts the sonic screwdriver between his teeth and runs.

Cass-Rose "But you're not going to-" 

Nova cuts her off "yes he is" 

He jumps and grabs the lift cable. "What do you think you're doing?" He grins up at her "I'm going down! Come on!" He attaches a round piece of equipment to the cable.

Cass-Rose shakes her head "Not in a million years." "I need another pair of hands. What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little?" 

He looks at Nova she shakes her head "you guys can handle this" She is on the other side of the door as Clovis calls out "Seal the door!"   
  
Noah looks at his sister "well they are on their own now... even if we wanted to help" 

Nova laughs "yeah but they can handle it... well, at least dad can handle it not too sure about Cassandra... and I normally wouldn't care but she's in my best friends body so yeah I care about that"

"What did she do that you wouldn't care what happened to her?" 

Nova shrugs "she tried to kill us and a bunch of other people... thought she was dead but apparently not" 

Cassandra is trapped with approaching disease. "No!" 

****  
She jumps onto the Doctor's back. "You're completely mad. I can see why she likes you." "Going down!" The improvised wheel he has attached to the cable takes them down the shaft. After a short sequence of screaming, the Doctor puts on the brakes and they come to a gentle stop on top of the lift.

"Well, that's one way to lose weight." The Doctor looks at her "Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever." Cass-Rose looks at him "There's still a quarantine down there, we can't-" he cuts her off "Hold that lever! I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself." 

The Doctor pours the contents of the drip bags into the lift's disinfectant tank. "Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position. Hold onto it with everything you've got." The Doctor instructs.

"What about you?" Cass-Rose questions him.   
  
"I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in. He drops down into the lift itself.  
  
****  
He opens the doors with his sonic screwdriver. The diseased people turn to look. "I'm in here! Come on!" Cass-Rose looks down at him "Don't tell them." but he pays her no mind and instructs her "Pull that lever!"

All the diseased people in the hospital reception start to shuffle towards the lift. "Come and get me. Come on! I'm in here! Come on!" 

"Commence stage one disinfection"

"Hurry up! Come on! The contents of the disinfectant tank are poured onto him. "Come on, come on." The first of the humans join him, and get sprayed as well, then leave. "All they want to do is pass it on. Pass it on!"

Cass-Rose questions "Pass on what? Pass on what?"

"Pass it on!" The disinfected and wet humans touch their diseased comrades. There are hisses and steam coming off their skin, which is now clear of symptoms.

****  
The wet Doctor helps Cassandra down. Cass-Rose looks at the Doctor "What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?" 

He shakes his head "No. That's your way of doing things. I'm the Doctor, and I cured them." A woman hugs the Doctor. "That's right. Hey, there we go, sweetheart. Go to him. Go on, that's it. That's it. It's a new sub-species, Cassandra. A brand new form of life. New humans! Look at them. Look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive. You can't deny them, because you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!" 

****  
A little later, the quarantine has been formally lifted. The Doctor is still wet. "This is the NNYPD. Please step away from the shuttles" 

"All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat, immediate arrest. All new life forms will be cataloged and taken into care. All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD."  
  
Nova grins at her brother "Told you that they could handle it" he nods at her "well at least some things never change you still love being right about everything" 

She just grins at him "like you're any better than me about that"   
  
"The Face of Boe!" the four of them run to the last person left on the ward. "You were supposed to be dying." The Doctor says to him. 

"There are better things to do today. Dying can wait." 

"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face."

"Shh!" the three, time lords shush her at the same time making Nova and Noah smirk at each other. 

"I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew." 

"There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old." 

"There are? That would be impossible." 

"Wouldn't it just. I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell us."

"A great secret." the Face of Boe says. 

The Doctor nods "So the legend says."

"It can wait." the Doctor looks at him "Oh, does it have to?" 

"We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day" Boe beams away.  
  
The Doctor looks at the three remaining "That is enigmatic. That, that is, that is textbook enigmatic." then he looks at Cass-Rose "And now for you." 

She looks at him "But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?"

"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra." 

She looks at him "I don't want to die." 

Nova shakes her head that the woman in her best friends body "No one does Cassandra"   
  
"Help me." The Doctor shakes his head "I can't." 

"Mistress!" Cass-Rose looks surprised "Oh, you're alive." "I kept myself safe for you, mistress." "A body. And not just that, a volunteer."   
  
"Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own." the Doctor warns her. "But I worship the mistress. I welcome her." "You can't, Cassandra, you-" but he gets cut off as the energy transfer takes place and Rose collapses into the Doctor's arms.

The Doctor looks down at her "Oh! You all right? Whoa! Okay?" 

Rose nods "Yeah. Hello!" Nova grins running over to the blonde that now has control of her body again and she hugs her "Welcome Back Rosie!" the blonde hugs her ginger friend/adopted sister back "thanks Novs" 

Cassandra looks down "Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle." the Doctor looks at Cassandra as Nova stands by her brother's side once again "You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat, but I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last" Cassandra falls to her knees.  
  
"Are you all right?" the Doctor asks her. 

"I'm fine. I'm dying, but that's fine." she brushes it off. 

"I can take you to the city." 

Cassandra shakes her head "No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die, and that's good."

The Doctor nods "Come on. There's one last thing I can do."   
  
Nova grabs her brother by the arm pulling him along behind the other three "I am not letting you leave my sight" 

Noah laughs at her "you know that should be flipped around I should be the one saying that to you" he smirks at her "little sister"

Nova rolls her eyes as they walk into the Tardis which is when Rose notices the newest person onboard besides Cass-Chip. 

NOva is grinning at him with her arms crossed "By 15 minutes" 

He just smirks back at her "I'm still older Novs even if it is only by 15 minutes" 

Nova shoves his shoulder "whatever... god how many times has this argument been had?" 

Noah shrugs "not a clue Novs but probably more that we could count added together" 

Nova laughs and Rose sees a spark in Nova's eyes that she hasn't seen since before Nova became a Time Lady again. So she'll question about the ginger male onboard later after they take care of whatever to Doctor is going to do for Cassandra.   
  
****  
The Tardis materializes out of sight of the party. We hear Cassandra's voice "Oh no, don't. Stop it. Simply not true. Tiny. The beaches were so dismal, and the mosquitoes were" 

Cass-Chip looks at the Doctor "Thank you." 

He nods at her "Just go. And don't look back." 

Rose nods at her as well "Good luck." 

Nova just gives the woman a small smile.

"And if you actually see them, you're shocked. But don't quote me on that. Oh, naughty." Cass-Chip walks up to the human Cassandra "Excuse me, Lady Cassandra." "I'm sorry, I don't need anything right now. I'm fine, thank you." "No, I just wanted to say you look beautiful." "Well, that's very kind, you strange little thing. Thank you very much." "I mean it. You look so beautiful."  
  
"Thank you." Chip's body collapses. Lady Cassandra cradles him. "Oh, my Lord. Are you all right? What is it? What's wrong? Someone get some help! Call a medic or something, quickly!"

"Who is he?" Cassandra shakes her head " I don't know. He just came up to me. I don't even know his name. He just collapsed. I think he's dying. Someone do something! I've got you, sweetheart. It's all right. There you are. There you are, I've got you. It'll be all right. There, there, you poor little thing."

****  
Nova smirks at her brother "now that, that is taken care of we have to talk about how we are both ginger" 

Noah shakes his head at her "it had to be subconscious like something inside knew that you were ginger so I had to be ginger too" 

Nova grins "probably... I mean literally, we've always matched in pretty much everything our entire lives so why not in regeneration as well?" 

Rose looks between them"Novs? I'm confused.... what is going on here?" 

Nova shakes her head "oh right, I forgot I hadn't mentioned this yet but I have a twin brother... and until today I thought he was dead which is why I never talked about it, it just made me really sad but turns out he did the same thing I did only he landed on New Earth instead of Earth as I did and he did the same thing with making himself human again as I did and then I guess seeing me earlier or something I said triggered something because the fob watch he had opened and then boom I could feel it so Rose this is Noah and Noah this is Rose. When I landed on Earth her mum found me wandering around and then she adopted me because I didn't have anywhere else to go"

Nova grabs her brother's arm "come on I'm gonna show you where your room is now" he nods smiling at Rose "It was nice to meet you" then he gets pulled away by Nova. 

Rose smiles watching them walk away "this is the happiest I've seen Nova in a long time... I noticed the spark in her eye and I haven't seen that since before Van Statten's museum before she knew the truth about herself" 

The Doctor smiles watching the two walk away and it hits what they meant by his ginger angels. Nova and Noah his youngest son and daughter who are both ginger this time around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys so I hope you guys enjoy and I hope you guys like the twist I added about Noah and now we follow Rose, the Doctor and his ginger angels on their adventures :) Next up we have "Tooth and Claw' I'll try and have it up as soon as I can.


	5. Tooth and Claw (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be splitting these into parts because it make it easier on me.
> 
> Also these from here on even though it's in third person will be following the twins, Rose and the Doctor. That also makes it easier for my to write these chapters.

Rose has changed into denim mini-dungarees. Nova and Noah walked into the console room obviously in matching outfits. Rose laughs seeing the two then turns around " What do you think of this? Will it do?"

"In the late 1970s? You'd be better off in a bin bag. Hold on, listen to this." Nova looks at Noah and snorts as he shakes his head at her while the Doctor puts a CD into the Tardis player.

"Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979."

Rose gives him a look "You're a punk." He shrugs at her "It's good to be a lunatic." Rose grins at him "That's what you are. A big old punk with a bit of rockabilly thrown in"

Nova comes up beside Rose "Hey now don't knock Ian Dury" Noah comes up on the other side of his sister "I don't think she meant it like that Novs" The Doctor looks at the three of them "Would you like to see him?"

Nova grins at her dad "oh yeah"

Rose looks at the Doctor "How'd you mean? In concert?"

Nova grins as her dad looks at the three of them " What else is a Tardis for? I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar, the first anti-gravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st of November 1979. What do you think?"

Rose and Nova share a look as Rose answers "Sheffield it is."

Nova grins "yes!"

Noah smiles at his sister's excited face. "Hold on tight" The Doctor beats the rhythm of the song on the console as they travel.

Rose gives him a look "Stop!" while the twins just laugh, Nova singing along to the song playing. They stop suddenly and get thrown to the floor.

Noah gets up helping Nova up who turns and helps Rose up as her dad gets up and they start walking towards the door "1979. Hell of a year. China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie. I love that film. Margaret Thatcher. Urgh. Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb."

Nova snorts "Why am I not surprised you don't like Margaret Thatcher? Of course, you helped with that...... I'm not even surprised at this point" which causes Rose and Noah to laugh.

****  
The Doctor doesn't pay her comment any mind as he continues out the door of the Tardis "And I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to" Rifles are cocked. "My thumb."

They are surrounded by Redcoats. The officer in charge is on a black horse. Nova resists the urge to facepalm because her dad got the flight wrong again this isn't 1979. He looks at the three of them "1879. Same difference."

Nova shakes her head and whispers "once again not even surprised at this point" Which was only heard by Noah and earned her a nudge and a smirk.

The man on the black horse looks at the Doctor "You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of this girl."

The Doctor does a very impressive Scottish accent "Are we in Scotland?"

The man looks at him "How can you be ignorant of that?"

"Oh, I'm, I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this, this wee naked child over hill and over dale. Isn't that right, ya timorous beastie?"

Nova bites the inside of her cheek and grips onto Noah's arm to keep herself from laughing as Rose tries a terrible Scottish accent "Och, aye! I've been oot and aboot."

The Doctor shakes his head " No, don't do that."

Rose ignores him "Hoots mon."

He shakes his head again "No, really don't. Really."

Nova snorts she couldn't help it "Ro that accent was horrendous"

The man on the black horse looks them over "Will you identify yourself, sir?"

The Doctor looks at him "I'm Doctor James McCrimmon, from the township of Balamory. I have my credentials, if I may." He gets out his psychic paper. "As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself." he points to the twins "this is my daughter Nova and my son, Noah"

An upper-class English accent comes from a carriage nearby. "Let them approach." the man Reynolds answers her back "I don't think that's wise, ma'am."

"Let them approach." the voice calls out again.

Reynolds looks back at The Doctor, Rose, Nova, and Noah "You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference." A footman opens the door to reveal the Imperial Widow.

Nova grips her brother's arm and leans towards him grinning "Oh my god, that's Queen Victoria" The ginger male grins at his sister "I know Novs" She grins back at him "this is so cool"

The Doctor looks at the three of them "Noah, Nova, Rose, might I introduce her Majesty, Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith."

Nova smiles and bows respectively "Nova, Ma'am" Noah follows his sister lead and bows respectively "Noah, Ma'am" Rose follows the twin's example "Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies for being so naked."

Victoria waves it off "I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor. Show me these credentials."He hands her the psychic paper. "Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector."

"Does it?" he looks at the paper "Yes, it does. Good. Good." The twins simultaneously roll their eyes at their father as he continues "Then let me ask - why is Your Majesty traveling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"

"A tree on the line." She informs them.

Noah looks at the Queen "An accident?"

Victoria shakes her head "I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned."

Nova nods asking the next question "An assassination attempt then?"

Victoria nods "that would correct"

Rose looks at her in shock "What, seriously? There's people out to kill you?"

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun."

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow."

"This Doctor, his children, and his timorous beastie will come with us.

Reynolds nods at the Queen "Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving - it's almost nightfall."

The Queen looks at him "Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!" The Doctor, Nova, Noah, and Rose walk with the soldiers behind the carriage.

Rose looks at three of them as they walk "It's funny though because you say assassination and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her."

Nova smirks at her blonde best friend "1879? She's had, oh, six attempts on her life?"

The Doctor grins at his daughter then looks at Noah and Rose "And I'll tell you something else. We just met Queen Victoria!"

Rose grins at him "I know!"

"What a laugh!"

"She was just sitting there."

"Like a stamp."

Rose looks at The Doctor "I want her to say we are not amused. I bet you five quid I can make her say it." He gives her a look "Well if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of traveler in time."

Nova smirks at her brother who snorts at the answer their father just gave the blonde.

Rose smirks at him "Ten quid?"

"Done."

Nova and Noah share a look then smirk at the two "we bet you both 10 quid that she won't say it until the end of this little adventure"

Rose looks at the twins "your on then"

***  
Sir Robert comes out to meet Queen Victoria. The rest of the monks are also dressed as indoor servants. Robert looks at the Queen "Your Majesty."

"Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?"

"She's indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her. The kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on."

Victoria waves it off "Oh, not at all. I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is charming, if rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the naked girl."

Rose at them sheepishly "Sorry."

"She's a feral child. I bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It's was her or the Elephant Man, so"

Rose narrows her eyes at the Doctor "Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused. What do you think, Ma'am?"

"It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?"

Rose gives them a look "So close." Nova shakes her head "Nah... we gonna win this I know it" Rose just rolls her eyes "says you"

Queen Victoria goes inside. Reynolds looks at two of the soldiers "Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the property. Hurry up."

"Yes, sir." they answer back, they take a small locked box from the carriage and carry it into the house.

The Doctor looks at Reynolds "So what's in there, then?"

"Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir. The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions."

"You heard the orders. Positions."

"Sir."

The shadows of the soldiers pass the cellar lights. A cloaked figure in the cage makes the Shush gesture to the captives.

***  
They walk into the observatory and the Queen looks at a telescope "This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour."

Sir Robert nods "All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself."

"I wish I'd met him. I like him. That thing's beautiful. Can I?"

The man nods "Help yourself."

Nova walks up of her dad looking in awe at the telescope "What did he model it on?"

Robert shakes his head "I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories."

The Doctor looks into the telescope "It's a bit rubbish. How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top. That's stupid kind of " he looks at Rose, Nova, and Noah "Am I being rude again?"

Rose nods "Yep."

The Doctor looks at Sir Robert "But it's pretty. It's very pretty."

Nova snorts looking into the telescope "Dad's right this is rather rubbish" Noah shakes his head at his sister "Let me see Novs" he looks into it as well "Yep.... this has way too many prisms" 

The Queen looks at them "And the imagination of it should be applauded."

"Mmm. Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily not be amused, or something? No?" Rose tries to get her to say so she would win the bet.

"This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales." The Queen doesn't go for it though.

The Doctor grins "Stars and magic. I like him more and more." Nova nods "I agree"

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg."

"That's Bavaria."

Victoria continues "When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported."

"So, what's this wolf, then?"

Robert brushes it off "It's just a story."

Nova looks at Robert "Well go on tell it."

Sir Robert sighs and starts "It's said that" he gets cut off by father Angelo "Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark."

"Of course. Yes, of course."

Victoria smiles "And then supper. And could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness."

Rose is really trying to get her to say it "It's not amusing, is it?"

The Queen doesn't pay attention to what she said "Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven, and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight."

"So there is, Ma'am."

***

Rose explores the contents of a wardrobe. Downstairs in the kitchen, the monks are making a brew with mistletoe, under the watchful gaze of Father Angelo. Rose finds a blue velvet dress that is to her liking. The monks serve mugs of their special brew to the soldiers on guard. Rose opens another cupboard and discovers a housemaid. The soldiers fall down. The monks take their weapons.

She looks at Rose "They came through the house. In the excitement, they took the Steward and the Master, and my Lady." Rose looks at the girl "Listen. I've got a friend. He's called the Doctor. He'll know what to do. You've got to come with me."

The housemaid shakes her head "Oh, but I can't, Miss."

"What's your name?"

"Flora." she answers.

Rose nods "Flora, we'll be safe. There's more people who arrived downstairs, soldiers, and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Come on. Okay? Come on."

***  
They walk out into the corridor and they walk around the corner and they find one of the soldiers lying on the floor.

Flora looks at Rose "Oh, Miss. I did warn you."

Rose looks at her "He's not dead. I don't think, he must be drugged or something." Father Angelo grabs Flora from behind and drags her away. Another takes Rose and a third removes the soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 1 of Tooth and Claw, I love my babies so much. I've had this started for months lol so I decided to split it up into parts so I could get an update out for this book.


	6. Tooth and Claw (II)

The twins look at each other as the bald servant comes in looking at their father "Your companion begs an apology, Doctor. Her clothing has somewhat delayed her." he waves it off " Oh, that's all right. Save her a wee bit of ham."

Nova snorted biting her lip about to say something when her brother nudged her knowing that Nova would make it worse, she looked over at him _'Novs no, now is not the time for your sarcastic comments'_ She pouted at him but kept her mouth shut.

"The feral child could probably eat it raw." Reynolds looked at Victoria "Very wise, Ma'am. Very witty." she looked at him a static look on her face "Slightly witty, perhaps. I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited. I shall contain my wit in case I do you further injury."

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry, Ma'am."

The Doctor starts talking again "Besides, we're all waiting on Sir Robert. Come, sir. You promised us a tale of nightmares."

Victoria nodded at him "Indeed. Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction."

Nova gave the Queen a smile "You must miss him dearly."

Victoria smiled at the red-haired Time Lady "Very much. Oh, completely." then she looked at the Doctor "And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and chills, that's just for children, but the hope of some contact with the great beyond. We all want some message from that place. It's the Creator's greatest mystery that we're allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent, and we must wait. Come. Begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters."

***

The young monk in the cage is sitting quietly. Isobel looked at Rose "Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us." Rose looked back at her "But he's in a cage. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us."

Isobel shook her head at the blonde "He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal." The young man opens his eyes. They are completely black.

***

Robert starts his story "The story goes back three hundred years. Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and devoured." Reynolds rolled his eyes not believing the story at all "Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves. Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that."

Robert just continues the story "But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation, a boy will vanish from his homestead."

***

Rose gets up and moves towards the crate, as far as the chain will let her. Isobel tries to stop her "Don't, child."

But Rose doesn't listen to her and talks to the creature "Who are you?"

"Don't enrage him." the steward warns.

Rose keeps talking "Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?"

The creature looked at the blonde "Oh, intelligence."

The blonde continues asking questions "Where were you born?"

The creature or werewolf if you want to call it that "This body? Ten miles away. A weakling, a heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the brethren for my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart."

***

The Doctor looked at Sir Robert "Are there descriptions of the creature?" the man in question nodded "Oh, yes, Doctor. Drawings and woodcarvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal."

The twins shared a look with a grin before looking at Sir Robert and speaking at the same time "A werewolf?"

***

Rose is still talking to the creature "All right, so the body's human. But what about you, the thing inside?"

"So far from home."

The blonde is looking at him "If you want to get back home, we can help." the creature gives her a look "Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce, and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose."

Rose has a confused look on her face "How would you do that?"

"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch."

"You mean Queen Victoria?" the blonde human questioned the werewolf.

"With one bite, I would pass into her blood, and then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf. Many questions." The young man lunges at the crate. "Look. Inside your eyes. You've seen it too."

Rose gives him a look "Seen what?"

"The Wolf. There is something of the Wolf about you."

The blonde still looks confused "I don't know what you mean." the wolf is still looking at her "You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon."

***

The full moon hangs high in the sky, Robert is still talking about the story "My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast, to have learned its purpose. I should have listened. His work was hindered. He made enemies. There's a monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations."

Angelo gazes out at the moon and starts chanting lupus deus est. The twins share a look hearing the monk chanting. Nova mutters to her brother "The wolf is a god?" Noah gives her the same look muttering back "They worship the wolf?" both their eyes widen as they realize that they are all in danger.

The two tune back into the conversation to hear their father speak "And what if they were with us right now?"

***

The cellar doors are flung open, and the light shines in on the crate."Moonlight" The young man removes his cloak as an unnatural wind starts to blow through the cellar.

Rose looks at everyone that is chained up with her "All of you! Stop looking at it! Flora, don't look. Listen to me. Grab hold of the chain and pull! Come on! With me! Pull!" The young man begins his transformation. "I said pull! Stop your whining and listen to me! All of you! And that means you, your Ladyship. Now come on, pull!"

***

"What is the meaning of this?" Queen Victoria questions.

"Explain yourself, Sir Robert!" Reynolds demands as Queen Victoria asks another question "What's happening?"

Sir Robert looks at the Queen "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife."

Nova shares a look with her father "Rose!" The doctor turned to Sir Robert "Where's Rose? Where is she? Sir Robert, come on!" Captain Reynolds keeps his revolver trained on the chanting monk.

***

The twins, Doctor, and Robert are running through the corridors towards the cellar where Rose and the rest of the captives are.

The werewolf is fully formed, and examining its paws. "One, two, three, pull!" The end of the chain breaks free of the wall. The twins, Doctor, and Robert kick their way in. Rose looks at the Doctor "Where the hell have you been?"

The Doctor sees the occupant of the crate."Oh, that's beautiful." that turns Nova's attention to what her father is looking at and her eyes widen in awe "oh look at you, you gorgeous creature"

"Come on, go. Get out!" Robert ushers them out of the room. The werewolf breaks out of the crate. "Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" The others are out the door first Rose looks at the Doctor and her best friend "Come on."

The Doctor and the twins stare in admiration, then the three of them duck as it throws a piece of a crate at them. They run out and the Doctor locks the door with the sonic screwdriver.

The Steward hands out the contents of the gun cupboard to the men. "Arms, and you five. Ready, everyone?" he looks to Lady Isobel "Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen."

Isobel looks at her husband "I can't leave you. What will you do?" Robert looks at her "I must defend her Majesty. Now, don't think of me, just go." Isobel nodded at her husband before turning to the girls "All of you, at my side. Come on!"

The Doctor is removing the shackles with the sonic screwdriver. "It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths."

Nova gives her best friend a look "Did it say what it wanted?" Rose nodded answering the red-haired time lady's question "The Queen, the Crown, the throne - you name it."

There is a crash of something bursting through a wooden door. The Doctor goes out to investigate and is followed by the twin and they see the werewolf at the other end of the passageway. The doctor runs back in and grabs Rose.

"Fire! Fire!" They start firing at the wolf.

The Doctor looks around the room at everyone "All right, you men. We should retreat upstairs. Come with me."

"I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault."

The doctor gives him a look "I'm telling you, come upstairs!"

The Steward doesn't listen "And I'm telling you, sir, I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall." Nova gives him a look "You really should listen to my father and come upstairs with us, then you might stand a chance at surviving this" but the man doesn't listen to her either and steps into the corridor then looks back. "It must have crawled away to die." The Steward is hoisted up to the ceiling.

"There's nothing we can do!" Sounds of snarling and wet meat ripping making Nova cringe, Noah looked at his sister "You warned him Novs, he didn't listen, that's on him not you" she nodded her head at him as they take off running towards the staircase.

"Your Majesty? Your Majesty!" Queen Victoria looked at the man "Sir Robert? What's happening?" Victoria comes down the stairs. "I heard such terrible noises."

"Your Majesty, we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?"

"Captain Reynolds disposed of him." Queen Victoria informs him.

The Doctor comes in "The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty. You'll have to leg it out of a window."

"Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress."

"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh."

The Doctor regains his London accent. "Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" Nova rolled her eyes talking to her brother "that is gonna cause problems" he snorted "yep but it's dad so what more do you expect?" Nova smirked "true"

Robert opens the window and the monks outside open fire. The Doctor looks at them "I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside."

"Do they know who I am??" Questioned the Queen.

Rose nodded at her answering her question "Yeah, that's why they want you. The wolf's lined you up for a, a biting."

"Stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf." they hear a Howl! and Nova gives her a look "pardon me your majesty but that sounds rather real to me"

They are in the corridor now and Rose looks at the Doctor "What do we do?"

"We run." was the answer that she got.

Rose gave him a look "Is that it?"

Nova comes in giving her best friend a look back "You got any silver bullets, Ro?"

The blonde shook her head "Not on me, no." The doctor looks at her "There we are then, we run. Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog. Good for the health. Come on!" They head up the staircase. The werewolf smashes its way out of below stairs and follows them. "Come on! Come on!"

They run into the library corridor. The werewolf is nearly upon them when Reynolds turns and shoots. It retreats. Reynolds looks at the Queen "I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty."

"I have it. It's safe."

The man nodded at her "Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown."

"Bullets can't stop it!"

Reynolds looks at him as he speaks "They'll buy you time. Now run!"

They run into the Library as Reynolds empties his revolver at the werewolf before it pounces and rips him apart.

"Rose!" The Doctor drags her inside the room.

Robert looks at the remaining group "Barricade the door." they do as he said and barricade the door.

"Wait a minute. Shush, shush, wait a minute." the doctor shushes everyone. There is one lonely howl. The twins share a look and speak simultaneously "It's stopped." Rose looks at them weirdly not being used to the twins being together yet.

The werewolf sniffs at the door, then leaves. "It's gone."

Rose looks at them "Listen."There are footsteps and growls from outside the walls as it walks around the room.

The Doctor looks at Robert "Is this the only door?"

"Yes." the man answered then remembered the other door "No!" They quickly barricade the other door. "Shush." The noises continue outside the walls.

Rose looks confused "I don't understand. What's stopping it?"

The doctor looks around the room "Something inside this room. What is it? Why can't it get in?"

Rose looks at the doctor and Nova "I'll tell you what, though."

"What?"

The red-haired Time Lady smirked at her having an idea where she was going "what is it, Ro?"

"Werewolf." the blonde almost squeals.

The doctor nods at her "I know. You all right?"

The blonde nodded at him "I'm okay, yeah."

Sir Robert looked at the Queen "I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's all my fault. I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"

"Well, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy." The twins smirked and snorted simultaneously, making their father smile they both slipped back into old habits really quickly. 

Rose looks at the Queen trying to win the bet she made with the doctor and the twins at the seat of their trip "I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now."

Victoria gives her an incredulous look "Do you think this is funny?" Rose looks down "No, Ma'am. I'm sorry."

"What, exactly, I pray tell me, someone, please. What exactly is that creature?" The doctor looked at her answering her question "You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform." The Queen looks at him apprehensively "And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?"

"Oh right, sorry, that's" he starts but Victoria cuts him off "I'll not have it. No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world."

The twins and the doctor see a carving of mistletoe on the door at the same time. The Time Lords share a look as the Doctor looks at Sir Robert " Mistletoe. Sir Robert, did your father put that there?"

"I don't know. I suppose."

Nova nods towards the other door "On the other door, too." the doctor shakes his head at her "No, a carving wouldn't be enough. I wonder." He licks the woodwork."Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad? I love him. Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."

Nova pinches the bridge of her nose "of course dad just licked the door" Noah smirked "you don't sound surprised by this in the slightest" Nova snorted "It's dad Noah, of course, I'm not surprised"

The Doctor gave them a look... like 'a now is not the time for that' look.

Rose brings attention back to the issue at hand "And the wolf's allergic to it?"

"Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things."

Sir Robert looked at the Doctor "Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon."

The Doctor looked at the man "Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?" making Nova snort.

Rose gave him a look "Being rude again."

"Good. I meant that one. You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world. This room's the greatest arsenal we could have." He throws some books to Rose and the twins. "Arm yourself."

"Biology, zoology. There might be something on wolves in here"

Nova holds up a book "Might have something here, it's a book on Mistletoe"

"A book on magic."

"Some form of explosive."

"Hmm, that's the sort of thing.

Noah looked at his father "Wolfsbane... might help if we had any"

The doctor looks at a book in his hands then back at Sir Robert "Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth."

"A spaceship?" the blonde questioned.

"A shooting star." Sir Robert corrected as he reads from the book "In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit. That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery."

"But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?"

"Maybe just a single cell survived." "Adapting slowly down the generations." "It survived through the humans, host after host after host." The three Time Lords said at the same time.

"But why does it want the throne?"

The blonde human looked at him "That's what it wants. It said so. The Empire of the Wolf."

"Imagine it. The Victorian Age accelerated. Starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in its wake"

Queen Victoria looked at Sir Robert "Sir Robert. If I am to die here." the man looked at her "Don't say that, Your Majesty."

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find someplace of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself."

The doctor gave her a look "Hardly the time to worry about your valuables."

The Queen looked at him "Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this." The finest white 105.6-carat diamond. Rose looks at the stone in awe "Is that the Koh-I-Noor?"

The doctor nodded at the blonde "Oh, yes. The greatest diamond in the world."

"Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die."

"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I?" The Doctor examines the diamond. "That is so beautiful."

"How much is that worth?"

"They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week."

Rose looks at Nova and The Doctor "Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing." Nova snorted at how true that was.

"And she'd win."

Nova smirked letting out a laugh "damn straight Jacks would win"

Sir Robert looked around "Where is the wolf? I don't trust this silence."

The Doctor looks back at Queen Victoria "Why do you travel with it?"

"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew, the Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting." Rose sighed dreamily "Oh, but it's perfect." Nova shook her head with a laugh at her best friend's face.

"My late husband never thought so."

"Now, there's a fact. Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut-down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting."

"He always said the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished."

The Doctor stares at the stone a moment longer "Unfinished. Oh, yes." He throws the stone back to Victoria. "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research, and your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, hold on. All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh, my head, my head. What if this house, it's a trap for you. Is that right, Ma'am?"

Victoria looks at him "Obviously."

"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But, what if there's a trap inside the trap?" Victoria looked at him "Explain yourself, Doctor."

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it, laying the real trap not for you but for the wolf."

Plaster dust falls from the ceiling. They look up to the domes skylight. Nova nodded "That wolf there." The glass in the skylight cracks.

The doctor looks at them. "Out! Out! Out!" and they all run out into the library corridor. The Doctor shuts the mistletoe doors on the werewolf.

"Your Majesty!"

"Get to the observatory!" The werewolf catches up with Rose. She screams then a pan of liquid is thrown over it. It retreats. The doctor nods at the girls "Good shot."

"It was mistletoe," Flora informed.

"Isobel!" Robert and Isobel kiss. "Now, get back downstairs." Isobel nodded at her husband "Keep yourself safe."

"Now go."

Isobel turned "Girls, come with me. Down the back stairs, back to the kitchens. Quickly!" they all leave and the Doctor looks five that remained "Come on!"

"The observatory's this way." They carry on up the staircase as the werewolf recovers. They are outside the observatory now "No mistletoe in these doors because your father wanted the wolf to get inside. I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this?"

Sir Robert looked at him "Just do your work and I'll defend it." Nova gave the man a sad smile as her father kept talking "If we could bind them shut with rope or something." Sir Robert spoke again "I said I'd find you time, Sir. Now get inside."

"Good man." they run into the Observatory. The doctor looked to the Queen "Your Majesty, the diamond."

"For what purpose?" She questioned.

"The purpose it was designed for." was the answer she got Victoria hands over the diamond.

The doctor looked to his daughter "Nova." she followed him and they go to the control wheels and start raising the telescope up."Lift it. Come on." Nova does as she was told while Rose is watching them "Is this the right time for stargazing?"

"Yes, it is."

The blonde gives him a look "You said this thing doesn't work."

"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is. It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up." Nova is waiting for her queue to go through with her father's plan that she knows he has.

Rose is still confused "It won't work. There's no electricity. Moonlight. But the wolf needs moonlight. It's made by moonlight."

The doctor gives her a look "You're seventy percent water but you can still drown. Come on! Come on!" The moon shines down into the telescope lens and bounces between the prisms, magnifying as it goes. The werewolf breaks in and goes for Queen Victoria. The Doctor slides the diamond over to where the light hits the floor. It refracts upwards, catching the werewolf in its beam and lifting it up off the floor. The wolf turns back into a young man, hanging as if crucified in mid-air.

"Make it brighter. Let me go." The Doctor adjusts the magnification on the eyepiece. The man turns back into a wolf shape, howls, and vanishes. Victoria looks at a small scratch on her wrist.

The doctor looks at the Queen "Your Majesty? Did it bite you?"

Victoria shakes her head "No, it's, it's a cut, that's all."

"If that thing bit you?" Victoria gives him a look "It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart. It's nothing."

"Let me see."

But she refuses "It is nothing."

Morning. In the presence of the whole household, the Doctor, Noah, Nova, and Rose kneel before Queen Victoria, who is armed with a sword... "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Doctor of Tardis. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Noah of Tardis. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Nova of Tardis. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. You may stand."

"Many thanks, Ma'am."

The twins are just grinning at each other, not saying a word.

"Thanks. They're never going to believe this back home."

The doctor looked at the Queen "Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, Ma'am, from beyond the grave."

"Indeed. Then you may think on this also. That I am not amused."

"Yes!" Rose cheered but Nova smirked knowing that she and Noah really won the bet since it's the end of the adventure.

"Not remotely amused. And henceforth I banish you."

"I'm sorry?" The doctor looked at her.

Victoria gave him a look "I have rewarded you, Sir Doctor, and now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the four of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it. You will leave these shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you may survive this terrible life. Now leave my world, and never return."

The Doctor, Nova, Noah, and Rose got off the cart "Cheers, Dougal!"

"Walk on." then he's off and the four are left the walk back to the Tardis. The Doctor looked at the three of them "No, but the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record. She was a hemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal Disease. But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere."

Rose looks at him "What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?" Nova smirked commenting "Well, maybe hemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism."

Rose looks between the two "For werewolf?"

Noah smirked at his sister's friend "Could be."

The blonde looks between the three Tim Lords "Queen Victoria's a werewolf?"

The doctor shrugged "Could be. And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip."

"So, the Royal Family are werewolves?"

"Well, maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take a hundred years to mature. Might be ready by, oh, early 21st century?"

Rose is still in disbelief "Nah, that's just ridiculous! Mind you, Princess Anne." The doctor grinned at her "I'll say no more." Rose keeps talking about it "And if you think about it, they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They could schedule themselves around the moon. We'd never know. And they like hunting!"

The quartet walk inside the Tardis Rose is still talking "They love blood sports. Oh my God, they're werewolves!" The Tardis dematerializes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go its been a while but here is the last part of Tooth and Claw.
> 
> Got something real cool coming for you guys in the next few chapters (: can't wait for you guys to see it.


	7. The Merge {Supernatural}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next few chapters of this are gonna be a collab with Angelic_Enchantress on wattpad. Nova will be meeting His Doctor Who OC Violet and it'll dip into Supernatural, go and check his book Matter of Time out to see it from Violet's POV, so hope you guys enjoy this 💜.
> 
> Also, the first half of this is in the third person and then when the crossover starts it switches to first person.

After they got into the vortex the Doctor looked at the twins as Rose has already made her way towards her bedroom to get some rest after the excitement they had just experienced "where are we going next?"

Nova smiled at her dad "So I've been thinking and I have a Tardis parked somewhere in London near the park it's where Jackie found me and I want to go out and see the world for myself... Taking Noah with me obviously but yeah... what do you think dad?"

He smiled at her "alright then Novs, present-day London it is, program the TARDIS number into your TARDIS so that we can communicate that's all I'm asking"

The redhead nodded "Gotcha dad will do... gotta drop by the flat though first to get the key and then who knows how long it's gonna take to find it, it could literally look like anything but we'll find her"

"Get some rest and we will land after everyone is all rested up from all the excitement of our previous adventure" Nova nodded at him "alright" so they all headed to their rooms while the TARDIS was just floating in the safety of the vortex for the night.

After getting a good night's rest the inhabitants of the TARDIS were all gathered in the console room as the Doctor piloted the TARDIS to present-day London as requested by his daughter the previous night.

Rose looked at the Doctor "where are we going?"

"Present Day London" Nova was the one that answered the blonde's question, she turned her attention to the Time Lady "Oh well that works out fine since I got a call from Mickey last night, said something weird was going on, said he'd explain more if we decided to show up."

Nova smirked as they landed "Well you've got your hands full if Mickey found something" Rose looked at her "what do you mean... you're coming along right?"

Nova smiled at the girl "Not for this one Ro... Noah and I are gonna sit this one out and go out and explore on our own for a bit, I do have a TARDIS parked somewhere in London in the park that your mum found me in when I was 14"

"Oh"

"This won't be the last time I see you okay? Promise" the girls hug "it better not be" after the girls said their goodbyes, for now, the twins hugged their dad, Nova smiled "We will see you later dad and as soon as we get inside I'll program the number for your TARDIS in so that we can call you."

The four of them went their separate ways after the twins said goodbye to their father, The twins were headed to the flat so Nova could hunt up the key to her TARDIS which was in a pouch in a box in her closet.

She opened the door and called out as she walked in "Jacks you in?" she paused for a moment but got no answer so she looked at Noah "she must not be in so looks like you're gonna have to wait on meeting Jackie Tyler"

He chuckled at his sister "something tells me that's a good thing at least until we find your TARDIS" Nova snorted walking into her bedroom "that's so true love the woman to death but Jacks sure knows how to talk"

Noah drops down on the bed while Nova goes straight for the closet pulling it open digging through boxes until she finds the pouch that she's looking for she grinned grabbing it turning around and pulling the key on a chain out of the pouch "here we go now the hard part is finding the TARDIS."

She slips the key around her neck and flips the light off headed out of the flat and they made it out without Jackie coming home which made Nova pout slightly she wanted to see the blonde woman but she'd just come back later after they found her TARDIS.

They made it to the park that Jackie found Nova in when she first crash on Earth, Nova looks around "This is a big ass park but she probably turned into a tree so I say we start there"

So they headed over to the wooded area in the park and started examining the trees, after about five minutes Nova walks past a tree and her eyes are drawn to it as if she felt a connection with it 'found her' then the time lady pulls her key out and inserts it into the lock unlocking the door, her brother coming up behind her as Nova steps in and the console room lit up as the redheaded Time Lady walked towards the console "Hey gorgeous... It's been a while"

"Novs you sounded like dad talking to her like that" the time lady rolled her eyes still talking to her TARDIS "set us up some rooms and take Noah to his while I get us up into the vortex?" Noah gave her a look "seriously Novs?"

"If you are gonna make fun of me for talking to her, then I am sending you to your room" he rolled his eyes but walked off knowing that arguing with his sister will get nowhere.

Once she was alone in the console room she smiled "Hey girl, did you miss me?" Nova walks around the console to where the jump seat is since that is where the flying controls are in this desktop model.

She flips all the levers and they take off into the time vortex.

Just then she heard a ding and a sonic popped up out of a hole in the console Nova smiled seeing the sonic screwdriver, she picked it up and slipped it into her pocket she'd test it out later and she also grabbed the physic paper outta the slot it popped out of, slipping it into her pocket as well knowing that it would come in handy. 

She checked the scanner to see that they were floating in the time vortex and smiled "Hmm wonder where we should go first?" 

As soon as the question left the Time lady's mouth her entire Tardis shook Nova grabbed onto the console "what the hell?" it continued to shake as she worked her way around the console trying to get to the scanner to see what's going on even though she's in the vortex so nothing should be happening right now. 

The shaking continued for a few more minutes before it finally subsided making me blow out a breath. It was finally over. I looked up only to see a woman that I have never seen before in my life standing in my Tardis "What the hell? Where did you come from? How did you get in here... who are you?" That was when I looked around and noticed that the inside of the Tardis looked different and I looked back at the woman "this isn't mine... What the hell is happening?" 

I looked around the console room of the Tardis that wasn't mine and realized something "My shields were down. That has to be how this happened" I gesture around the Tardis with my hands glancing around again "But that doesn't explain how you have a Tardis and who you are?" I lock eyes with the woman waiting for an answer.

The dark-haired woman looked at me for a moment "The names Violet and this is my Tardis," she put a heavy emphasis on the 'my' guess to say that this Tardis belongs to her but how can she have a Tardis? Unless she was a Time Lord but she can't be one because there are only three of us left... Me, Dad and my brother. She knocks me out of my thoughts "So, who the hell are you?" she questioned folding her arms over her chest.

"Nova"

The woman that I now know as Violet looks around "What I've gathered from this interaction is that our Tardis's must have merged into one. While we were in the time vortex, both our shields were down and within the nano-second, my shields were down. Boom!"

I nodded at her "that makes sense I didn't realize my shields were down... so when we get this fixed need to look into that make sure that they're on to avoid this happening again" then out of nowhere the lights turn red and the cloister bells ring out "Well that's not good" I told her wide-eyed as the Tardis shook and sparks began to fly from the console. 

"You think!" Violet gave me a look raising her voice to be heard over the blaring of the cloister bell "The merging of the Tardis's must have created a paradox and we're crashing," 

Violet and I both run around the console trying to at least gain a little bit of the control back and stabilize her, so the landing is a least a little bit smoother but to no avail, the Tardis jerked and shuddered, slamming down on the ground throwing us both down on to the metal floor. 

I pick myself up "ugh I hate crash landings" Violet gets up but before she says anything the lights go out and we look at each other wide-eyed "did she just die? Is that what just happened?" 

Violet looked around then back at me "Yes" was the answer that I got. 

I bite my lip how am I supposed to get back to my dad if the Tardis is dead?? "So I guess we're stuck here? Wherever here is?" 

Violet nods "for now" She gave me a small smile before talking again "But we need to figure out a way to fix it, but for now let's see where we landed" She suggested and I gave her a small smile in return. I pat my pockets down making sure I had my sonic and my blaster that Jack gave me back on the Game Station, once I've located them I look back at Violet nodding to let her know that I am ready to go, I followed Violet to the Tardis door, she pushed it open and stepped out with me right behind her. Violet closed the Tardis door making sure it was locked and I noticed it was a blue police box just like dad's but I won't mention that to her. 

I look around at our surroundings noticing we were parked in an alley "looks like earth... but there are plenty of places that look like earth on the ground so without the Tardis how do we tell for sure?" I questioned raising an eyebrow at her.

Violet just smiled made her way out of the alley towards a patch of grass and pulled out her sonic which I noticed it had a pale pink light that emitted from it and little metal claws at the tip that extended when she flicked her wrist and pointed it at the ground pressing the button the sonic making the noise that it always makes when it's being used and she is using it to scan the environment, once the scan is complete she reads off what it said: "Okay so this is Earth, late 2005ish, we are in Madison, Mississippi." 

"Okay, so Madison, Mississippi in late 2005... Nice to know so what are we going to do to try and fix the Tardis?" 

I didn't hear whatever she was going to say because everything went black before she opened her mouth to answer me...

..........................

I came to and the first thing I noticed was the pounding in the back of my head "Ugh" the second thing I noticed was that my hands were tied above my head making me look up to seeing that I am hanging from a wooden beam, I looked to my left to see Violet a few feet away in the same position.

"How are we going to get outta this one? With my hands tied like this, I can't get to anything in my pockets that would help us out"

"I don't know yet... Got to evaluate the situation first, see what we're up against. As you know, the universe is a big place," 

The third thing I noticed was that the Tardis was in the right corner of the room "well that's not good... whoever took us took the Tardis too but at least whoever they are can't get inside" 

Then a group of at least 6 men came in from the looks of it, seems like we're in some kind of barn maybe?

They came to a stop between us the guy in the middle must be the leader as he's the one that speaks "So which one of you is gonna tell us where you came from and what that blue box is?"

I'd cross my arms if I could as I raise an eyebrow at him "you know kidnapping is not the way to get answers... you could have just asked, didn't have to knock us both in the back of the bloody head"

The man turned his attention to me "Oh you think being smart is going to get you somewhere?" I smirk at the man, they may have me tied up but they didn't cover my mouth... probably a mistake on their part. I see Violet giving me a 'what the hell are you doing' look.

I just look back at the man and once again if I could cross my arms I would "Well, actually, I wasn't being smart... it's called sass and I've got plenty of it to go around. I could sass you in a lot of different languages and most of them you wouldn't even understand" the man glared nodding to one of the other guys "shut her up" the guy smirked "gladly" as he smirked I noticed several very sharp teeth... never seen a man with teeth like that before "what-" my question gets cut off my a gag being put in my mouth... Well, rude. 

The man with the weirdly sharp teeth stays right in front of me I guess to keep an eye on me? I don't know... what can I do with a gag in my mouth and my hands tied to a wooden beam above my head? Nothing that's what.

The same guy that asked me the question turned Violet "what about you... Are you gonna answer me? And don't get smart like your friend there"

Violet gives him a calculating look before speaking to the man "Why does it matter what it is or where we came from? We weren't bothering you or anybody else" 

The man snarled at her revealing the same set of weirdly sharp teeth as the guy in front of me... Are they some kind of Alien? Is that why their teeth are like that? Well, who knows since I won't get to ask my question as long as this stupid gag is in my mouth.

...............

He questioned her for a few minutes maybe five? I don't know for sure but I do know that she wasn't giving up any information... then his attention turned back to me once he realized that Violet wasn't gonna give anything up and he nods and the gag gets removed "Thank you for that... I was getting ready to ask a question before you cut me off which was rude by the way" 

"What was your question?"

I gave him a surprised look not expecting him to let me ask it "really? Ok, well, my question is why do your teeth look like that? Like I've seen a lot of things, but never seen teeth like that before. Are you some kind of Alien?" 

He looks at me for a moment before he shook his head "Aliens? No... We're vampires" I can't help the spark of excitement at the thought of seeing actual vampires dad is never gonna believe this, "Like Real vampires? Blood drinking, can't have garlic, and can't be in direct sunlight, vampires?"

They all look at each other and there is a chorus of chuckles and after they died down he answered me "Yes real vampires" then the lead vamp's eyebrows knitted together in confusion...no clue why but okay then, I go to speak again only to be cut off by Violet. 

"Don't kill us, we're worth more to you alive and if you ever want to know what that is," then she nodded towards the Tardis while the lead vamp was stating her down "Then you'll need us. Alive," she sounds pretty confident that they won't kill us, then the leader narrows his eyes in her direction and in the blink of an eye he is right in front of her, his sharp teeth on display in a snarl as he lifted his hand up to her hair twirled a piece of it around his finger.

The tone of his voice when he spoke to her made a shiver run down my spine and not the good kind of shiver either "I would never dream of it... Well not yet anyway," he trailed his hand down her face before he roughly grabbed her by the chin, forcing violet to lock eyes with him "We have all the time in the world, sweetness. But you haven't," he said, giving her a smug smirk before he shoved her back away from him and he started towards the door with his little crew following right behind him. 

I give her a look with a scoff "I had him talking" Violet turns her head to look at me.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were going to fangirl over him all night," I rolled my eyes I was not fangirling then Violet tugged on the ropes, looking up at the beams that our binds are tied around and muttered to herself "If I could get my sonic out, I could zap the ropes," but I heard her perfectly and scoff at what she said.

"No point" was my reply. She stopped wiggling and turned to look at me so I continued "Your sonic is in your inner pocket, you can't get it out," I state rather matter-of-factly.

Violet gives me another look "Ok, what's your plan. Or would you like another shot at twenty questions with Edward out there," she nodded her head towards the barn doors.

I rolled my eyes at her "I was just trying to get information out of him... you weren't getting anywhere with it and at least I had him talking"

I don't know how long it's been since they left us here in the barn but my ears perked up hearing noise outside then hearing the leader's voice.

_"A group of hunters are in town,"_ a deep male voice could be heard from outside of the barns, making me stop struggling and listen in. 

_"Who?"_ Another one of the deep voice vamps asked.

_"The Winchesters are in town."_ Who are the Winchesters? _"You know what that means? Someone hasn't been being discreet enough"_

I furrow my brows in confusion Winchesters? Who the hell are the Winchesters?


	8. Vamp Control {Supernatural}

I saw the look on Violet's face when the vampires said 'The Winchesters' "Do you know who they are?" She turned her head towards me like I snapped her out of her thoughts "what?" So I repeat my question "The Winchesters... Do you know who they are?I saw the look on your face when the vamps mentioned them, so who are they?" Violet was silent for a moment, thinking over her options.

"They're hunters," was what she said after her moment of silence she brings her eyes back to meet mine where I was waiting for her to continue "They hunt monsters, creatures that go bump in the night, every nightmare you could dream of, they hunt. I first met them in 2011 - well it was 1861 but they were from 2011,"

I narrow my eyes at her in confusion not knowing what she's talking about but also fascinated with her story "Anyway, I helped them, then met them again in 2005 on another case, but they had no idea who I was and, well the timeline between us three is quite complex at this moment in time," she explained the situation to me as I was just staring back at her in confusion. "Look, if I know them. They will help, they always do," She tells me with confidence. I nodded at her slightly before slumping down slightly in my ropes, as they tugged on my wrists.

I let out a sigh before telling her "I hope they're quick in saving us" a tone of enthusiasm in my voice trying to liven up the mood, Violet chuckled slightly and I looked over at her again "So, how long do you think we'll be stuck here?" she shrugged not knowing the answer to that either. "You're best bet is as good as mine," I let out another sigh as Violet is looking towards the doors "Just hope they don't come to feed on us,"

I nod in agreement with what she said, I've felt the faint pull since I met her but it doesn't make sense so I ask her the question that will give me a definite answer "Where are you from?" I stare at her with a raised eyebrow waiting for an answer as she cocked her head to look at me again.

"The same place as you," was the answer I got a few seconds later. What? I give her a confused look for a second before she speaks again "A different Gallifrey from yours, a different universe if you like,"

That's when it hits me, "The Multiverse, of course!" how could I have forgotten about that? Okay so now the reason I had no idea who she was makes sense "I remember my Dad telling me about it," I notice the way Violet's eyebrows knitted together before she asked.

"Who's your Dad?" She asked curiously but I just bite my lip, my eyes dropping from hers as I remain quiet. Would she even know who he was? Does he even exist in her world?

That is when my mind wanders and then I remember that Noah was on the Tardis with me when this happened "Oh my god!" how could I have forgotten that he was in the Tardis "My brother!" I just got him back... I can't lose him again, with that thought I start pulling at the ropes trying to get free. I can feel Violet's eyes on me so I look at her "My brother, Noah came into the Tardis with me" I can feel tears welling up in my eyes worrying about him "I sent him off through the Tardis and then I took off and this happened... and I just I can't lose him" then I mutter more to myself "not again"

"He'll be safe, the Tardis protocols will have kept him in a time-loop and secured him in whatever part of the Tardis he was in" She gave me a warm smile, it seemed more like a motherly smile.

Hearing her say that calmed my nerves down, of course, I knew that but just in my panicked thoughts, I didn't think about that. "I knew that but just the thought of something happening to him.. I panicked a bit and I just wasn't thinking straight I guess"

"Family is everything and we protect the ones we love," her voice is low but soft and I catch the undertone of sadness and that tells me that the War still happened even in a different universe, it still happened and she wasn't as lucky as I was finding my dad and my brother. Violet knocks me out of my thoughts.

"But if we don't get out of here, you'll never see anyone again," I let out a sigh, she's right but how are we gonna get out of here?

"You're right, and I have no clue how to get out of this" I look back over at her. There is a silence between us now both of us trying to figure a way out of this when I hear heavy footsteps coming towards us and by the way, Violet's eyebrows knitted together she heard them too, then the barn doors swing open to reveal one of our captors, he's tall and pale with jet black hair and light brown eyes, my eyes narrow at him it's the same one that put the covered my mouth earlier.

The barn doors closed behind him as he entered the barn fully... hmmm that's odd he's alone "Well hello ladies," he said looking between Violet and me "Don't you both look lovely like this" then he bit his lip like a creep. I rolled my eyes as he came to a stop between us.

I am sick of this situation and I just want to get out of here, I grit my teeth "what do you want?"

"Well my feisty red-haired friend, I'm a bit peckish and the boss says we can't leave just yet. But I thought there's two perfectly good human blood bags, just tied up, so I thought why now," he explained to us, making me roll my eyes again moron, we're not human... I mean seriously is there something wrong with their hearing? What normal human has two heartbeats? He is also disobeying an order from his leader by attempting to feed on us, he cocked an eyebrow between the two of us. "Which one, which one," he pointed back and forth between us.

I give him a flat look "How about none? You bloodthirsty creep." my retort makes his eyes land on me as he starts to smirk with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I like my women spunky," he stated, making his mind up as he crept towards me bearing his sharp pointy teeth as they came out.

That was until Violet called out catching his attention "Wait!" he cocked his head towards her as she continued "Feed on me instead," I gave her a shocked look... Why would she do that? She barely knows anything about me. The vamp walked over to her and grabbed her by the chin and pulled her forward.

"Very brave, I'll give you that, but also stupid," he spat at her with a dry chuckle following his comment, but Violet also chuckled softly... and I smirk she's got a plan. "What's so funny?" he questioned in a demanding tone.

"Because, I'm no ordinary human," she replied back, he opened his mouth to retort but suddenly he froze in place, making me furrow my brows... what's happening? Violet stared deeply into the vamp's eyes "Now, would you like to remove these ropes," he started back at her seemingly in a trance.

"I'll remove these ropes" he repeated back to her in a monotone voice. He let go of her chin and began to untie her left wrist.

I stare at her wide-eyed "How-How did you do that?" the first part coming out in a stutter but I am also impressed... I have never seen anything like that before.

"In one of my regenerations I was a Princess, it's a long story" she rushed out as the vamp tugged on her left wrist some more before it came loose and was freed. "Now go free her," Violet instructed, nodding towards me, the vamp just nodded and walked over to me and got to work freeing me as well. Once the ropes were loose I jerked them down and threw them to the ground rubbing my wrists. The vamp is just standing still between us, staring at Violet as if waiting for another command. "Night" Violet reached out and touched his temple and he fell to the ground unconscious. She turned her gaze to me "Now let's get out of here" then she grabbed me by the wrist, which was still rather tender and red due to the ropes that just came off. She pulled me over to the Tardis and then she dropped my wrist reaching out and touching the metal handle of the Tardis, she reached into her pocket to get the key and a panicked look passed over her face as she pats herself down "Empty pocket!" my eyes widen and I begin patting my pockets down looking for my stuff only to come up empty.

"Same" I roll my eyes as the next words slip out of my mouth in a sarcastic tone "So no key, no sonic, absolutely nothing. Great"

Violet gives me a look "we need to find all our stuff and hope the idiot vamps haven't blown something up."

I give her a look "You think?" I blow out a breath pinching the bridge of my nose "I had a sonic blaster on me" I grit my teeth narrowing my eyes "I swear... if one of those morons messed my blaster up it is not going to be pretty when I get my hands on whoever messed with it" Violet looks at me with a raised eyebrow, so I elaborate "It was a gift, from... a friend? I guess I don't really know what to call us...I don't really know what we are but he gave it to me, the battery was completely drained and it was impossible to get the battery replaced but I fixed it without having to do that... I could fix anything given the right tools and timeframe, I got that from my mum but anyway. The blaster was a gift and it better still be operational when I get it back."

"You said it was a gift... who from?"

I can't help but smile... I miss Jack "His name is Jack, Captain Jack Harkness... universal flirt but it's part of his charm and you can't help but like him."

"Oh I bet, " was the first thing she said, and then she shot me a look "Does someone have a little crush?" my eyes widened at that and I can feel my cheeks heat up.

I bit my lip slightly but still, I can't help but smile as I drop my gaze from hers "Okay so moving on what is our next move? I mean I know we need to find our stuff... they may be morons but I doubt they are stupid enough to leave it in here with us... But still, maybe we should look around, maybe we can find something useful to help us out"

Violet looks at me for a moment and nodded "I'll check the vamp, you check around the barn." I gave her a nod before wandering around the barn, trying to find anything that could help us get out of here, while Violet walked over to the unconscious vamp on the ground. As I am looking around I hear Violet call out "I found a key, might lead us to our stuff."

I grinned finding a metal pipe might not be much but it could help us fight back. I walk up behind Violet carrying the pipe that I found, I see her eyebrows raise in confusion "I found a metal pipe," Violet is giving me a look and I shrug "What? It can help us fight back" I told her, defending my metal pipe.

"They're vampires. They have super-strength" She said giving me a look but I just shrugged at the comment before answering back.

"That may be true but it's better than being left unprotected completely" then I gripped my pipe tight. Violet gave me a look but nodded as we walked closer to the barn doors and Violet slowly pushed the left door open, just slightly, and it was dark out meaning that it was nighttime, guess they didn't think that their 'human' prisoners needed to be guarded. Violet stepped out of the barn first looking around checking our surroundings. I glance around as well seeing the coast clear, I see a house in the distance. "Our stuff is in there," I tell her nodding towards the house.

"Ok plan. We go in, grab our stuff, and back to the Tardis," I nodded agreeing with her plan. The two of us began walking towards the house that wasn't very far from the barn.

When we got to the back door of the house, Violet nad I ducked slightly and she tried the door handle and lucky us it opened, she slowly and gently pushed the door open, to reveal a small kitchen, I wrinkle my nose at the dirty and destroyed kitchen, we made our way into the kitchen and I shut the door quietly behind us. There was a doorway at the other end of the kitchen that led into a living which was lit up. The living room, the same as the kitchen, was dirty and run down. Before we could walk through the doorway two vamps came into the room from a different part of the house leading into the living room, I pressed myself against the wall next to the doorway and Violet did the same thing on the other side.

"Man, when are the others coming back. I'm starving" one of the vamps spoke in a deep voice.

"Hopefully soon. We're under strict orders not to feed from those two girls," the other vamp replied to his friend.

"But hey smell delicious," he shot back, making a shiver run down my spine. "And the redhead is feisty" we continued, making me roll my eyes at him.

"Where's Antony?" The other vamp questioned. So Antony was the vamp that Violet knocked out in the barn, "He better not be feeding on those girls," he states an angry tone in his voice, then there are two sets of rushed heavy footsteps leaving the house.

"Nows our chance," Violet says and I give her a nod as we walk into the living room, our eyes quickly scanning over the room as we search around the room. I hear Violet quietly yell out to me "here" I walk over to her, she handed me, my blaster, first.

"My baby, they didn't touch you did they?" I grab my blaster from her hands looking it over to see if everything's the way it was supposed to be. I am broken from looking over my blaster by Violet's voice.

"Do you need to be alone for five?" she chuckled, I felt my cheeks heat up once again, I had to make sure that they didn't mess it up and just my luck nobody needs to get hurt because it seems to be just the way I left it. She hands me, my sonic, Tardis key, and my psychic paper. I pocket them all. "Now we just need to get back to the barn" I nodded at her as she was right,

"You're not going anywhere, bitch" a deep voice growled out from behind us making us both look towards the door to the kitchen and there was Antony and his two vamp friends, staring at us. Antony looked pissed because of what Violet did to him. "You're not going anywhere ever again," he spat at us and as he opened his mouth the row of teeth penetrated from the top of his mouth, the other two vampires followed his lead, their fangs coming out...

I glanced over at Violet hoping she had a plan of some sort because I had no clue how we were going to get out of this one... I could always blast them if I needed to, might now do much but it could very well buy us some time to get back to the Tardis. 


	9. Liquid Lunch {Supernatural}

I think for a moment an idea coming to mind I look over at Violet, I hope this works with us being from different worlds _"Alright I've got a plan,"_ She looked at me and nodded meaning that it worked and she heard me _"so on the count of three, you sonic the lights make them bright enough to blind the vamps and I'm gonna blast them and then we make a run for the barn while they're distracted"_ _  
_  
She nodded again _"Nice plan... might just work"_ _  
_  
I grin at her pulling my blaster out of my pocket flipping it to the right setting _"One."_ Violet pulls her sonic out _"Two."_ She flicks her wrist, her sonic extending and I aim my blaster at the vamps _"Three!"_ Violet aims her sonic at the lights sonicking them and making them super bright, The vamps cover their eyes, and I blast the guys one right after the other and the vamps stumble back and then hit the floor knocked out cold for the moment, the light all burst from the spike in electricity shorted them out and Violet and I take that opportunity to make a run for the barn.

We make it out the door and to the barn before the vamps came running out of the house behind us, we run into the barn and right towards the Tardis. As we stop in front of the Tardis Violet pulls her key out and inserts it into the lock. The door opens and we both rush into the dark console room, pushing the door closed behind us to keep the vamps out.  
  
I look over at her "what now? She's still dead... how do we get out of here?"  
  
Violet sighed "I don't know, but at least we're safe from the vampires in here"

I sink down onto the metal floor pulling my knees up to my chest resting my chin on top of my knees as I let out a sigh trying to think of something that could help us... I bite my lip pretty much just talking out loud opening up a little bit to her "Of all the things that my mum taught me, what to do with a dead Tardis wasn't one of them... I know it's not possible but If I could talk to her, she'd know what to do... she always knew what to do" I blow out a breath and wipe the tears that I didn't even realize had fallen down my face.

Talking about my mum is always a sore spot for me... but it's true if she were alive and I could talk to her right now she'd know what to do.

Violet sat down to the right of me leaving against the door, "My mother was always hard on me, she never felt like I achieved enough. I went to the academy on Gallifrey, was taught all the things, and came out a full Time-Lord. But still, it was never enough, even my Father thought the same," She started opening up a bit as well, "Until a good friend from the academy told me to stop seeking their approval and on my own adventures, to see the stars to see the universe. And I listened." She met my eyes "So, I stole a Tardis and ran away seeking adventure everywhere I went. My life wasn't perfect on Gallifrey but I had friends that supported me and then the people I've met on my adventures will always be with me." I could see the tears that welled up in her eyes but she pushed them down.  
  
I gave her a bit of a smile, that reminds me so much of my dad "That advice sounds exactly like something my dad would say" I can't help but chuckle slightly "my dad stole a Tardis once and ran away with it"

"But they will always be with us in our hearts." Violet continued from our previous conversation offering me a smile as she laid a hand on my left shoulder, giving it a light squeeze in support. "But now is no time to dwell on the past. We need to figure out how to solve our problem right now," I nodded at her as she offered me a small smile.   
  
Nothing will go back to normal if we can't figure this out. "But we don't know how to fix this," I told her, then Violet cocked her head towards the console.

"She's not completely dead. If she was, Life support would have gone and the basic systems. Maybe if we could reboot the Tardis, could see where we stand," She had an optimistic tone in her voice, hoping for the best. She shot up off the ground took a few steps forward then turned and held her hand out to me. I gave her a smile and gripped her hand letting her pull me up on my feet. "Ok, I need you to pull these two red levers up, when I say," Violet instructed as we walked to the first panel across from the door.  
  
I nod. "Got it" I stood by the levers she told me to pull as Violet went around the console to where the space-time throttle was, I saw her pull down the red lever and then the blue one, I grabbed the two red levers, ready to pull them down on command, she flipped another switch up before putting her hand on the handbrake.

Violet's eyes met mine "ready?"   
  
I smirk back at her "whenever you are," she gives me a smile.  
  
"Now!" Violet shouted and I quickly flicked the levers up and then she pulled the handbrake up and then the Tardis starts making a wounded whirring sound as the lights in the console room flickered on bringing life back to the Tardis. A grin stretches across my face, she's not completely dead, then the brightness of the room began to grow... I gulped slightly feeling something wrong as the bright light filled the room making Violet and I cover our eyes from the terrifyingly bright light.  
  
I could see the light beginning to dim through my fringers, Once it was completely dim, I moved my hands, the console room is no longer Violet's. A grin stretches across my face again "This is my console room," I ran up the steps to the console. "Ok if we hurry we can take off," I tell her pulling levers down making my way around the console pushing buttons and twisting things.  
  
"If we take off there's a risk that it won't work," Violet calls out but I put my hand on the space-time throttle and pull it down, the Tardis suddenly shakes and the same wounded writing sound starts again meaning that she's not gonna take off. I let out a sigh.

"I told you," was what Violet said as she walked up the steps leading up the console and came to a stop in front of me. "We can't take off, we're still merged, we need a way to unmerge and-" she gets cut off as the Tardis starts quaking badly, Violet loses her footing and grabs onto the golden railing. "Someone's trying to get in," I follow her line of sight, seeing the shadows outside... looks like the vamps are awake now. "Maybe if we could extend the force field primes, by disabling the rooms that are currently active, maybe we could have a chance of beating the vamps."

I look at her biting my lip "Okay that could work, but my brother is in one of the bedrooms so we could disable the rooms minus the bedrooms just as a precaution"   
  
"Ok," Violet nodded "let's do it" then she walked up to the navigation panel and began typing on the keyboard. The Tardis is still quaking meaning that they are still trying to get into her, So as Violet was typing deleting the rooms as I worked on rerouting the power from the disabled rooms to the shields.

"you think that's enough?" I question looking at Violet.   
  
"One way to find out." Violet pressed a button on the keyboard "Try it."

I flip the switch to extend the force field and the quaking stops "Looks like it worked... now to figure out how we are going to get out of this. Since we can't take off while we're still merged" I take a seat on one of the jumpseats "Think, think, think... there has got to be something that we're missing... but what is it?"

Violet walks around the console looking at me "don't worry, we will figure out how to get out of this"

I know that she's right but still, I just don't know how, I blow out a breath, giving myself a little pep talk "Okay I just need to calm down, keep my wits... We will figure this out somehow, losing your cool is not gonna help anything at all" I take another deep breath looking back at Violet "Okay, now that I've got that out of my system let's focus on figuring this out."   
  
She gives me a smile "Let's do this," Violet offers me a hand, I smile at her and take it and she pulled me up from the seat and I gave her a nod "Ok. first things first. We send coordinates to the Winchesters so they can deal with the vamps. The shield won't hold long, and we don't have the power to waste," She explained as she made her way towards the keyboard and start typing on it. The vamps said that they were in town so sending the coordinates makes sense and would be the easiest way to get them here. She looked at me after she stopped typing "Now just have to wait for them to come,"

I followed her around the console "They better get here soon, the shields won't hold long," worried about our safety as I look at the monitor that is displaying the power of the shield that keeps losing power.   
  
I let out a sigh we are liquid lunch to the vamps if the Winchesters don't get here soon.


	10. Saved {Supernatural}

The more the vamps hit the shields the faster they were draining so I went looking for something that we could use against them and I found some fairly large UV lights, which we can use as fake sunlight which hopefully will help ward the vampires off hopefully long enough for the Winchesters to show up. I handed Violet one of the UV lights.

She gripped onto it looking at me "Ok, you ready?" the shields were on the verge of failing now, I give her a nod and she pulled the left door back and it swung open, I am standing right behind Violet and see the leader of the vamps, he is about to punch the shield again only to stop short seeing Violet step out of the door with me right behind her.

"Oh, they come out of that small box," he states, his eyes wandered to the Tardis for a moment before they came back to look at us. All six vampires stood on the outside of the force field, but the field was invisible unless touched.

Violet's eyes glance around at the vamps "I see the gang has returned," she stands a little taller speaking again in a strong voice "It's harder to break us than you realize, so leave and we can forget about this," they would be very smart to listen to her but something tells me that they won't which means they aren't gonna make it to see tomorrow. 

"Never," the leader vamp states in a deep threatening tone. I roll my eyes, they want us and the Tardis. I saw Violet pull out her sonic and point it at the Tardis and I gave her a worried look.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me?" Violet asks in a completely serious tone, I stare into her eyes, and a smile creeps onto my face.

"Completely" Violet smiled widely back at me and pressed the button on her sonic and the pale pink light generated from the tip, the noise sounds from the sonic the Tardis began to take off, the blue box fading as the Tardis whooshing sound also came to ear.

"Now" Violet stated as the Tardis was gone and the shields were no longer active. We both turned our UV lights on and pointed them at the vampires and they all recoiled back at the artificial sunlight. We stood back to back as the vamps began to circle us, but they were repulsed by the lights. "Any bright ideas!" I hear Violet call out loudly as the vampires around us are hissing and baring their terrifying teeth.

"Just a second! I'm thinking," I rush out trying to think of a plan... I could blast one of them and try, and slow them down just a little so I reached for the blaster at my side, I whipped it out aiming right at one of the vamps heads, I fired the shot off... my eyes widen as his head explodes. Everything stood still after that the scent of burning flesh lingering in the room "oops..." Yeah, that definitely just pissed them off. Violet touched her temples and suddenly some kind of force blasted from her head and sent the vamps to the ground. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the barn and we ran to the house.

"Quick in the house," Violet said as we ran in the kitchen door and ripped it open and ran into the house, Violet turned and sonicked the door locking quickly... This is so not good but at least it'll at least buy us some time. We ran into the living room. I do not like this at all. We are too vulnerable in this place, with no real weapons and five angry vamps on our asses.

I trained my eyes on Violet "What did you do to them?"

"Telepath blast, another long story," she replied as she pocketed the sonic and held onto the UV light, aiming at the doorway leading into the kitchen, as I held mine to the doorway of the hallway and the blaster in my other hand. In a blink of an eye, the five remaining vampires were now in the living room, surrounded us as the only thing keeping them back was the UV rays. 

"You killed Victor!" the leader roared angrily Violet had her UV on the leader.

I bite my lip slightly feeling bad about killing him "Sorry, I was only aiming to do some maiming, not kill him if that makes this any better."

"Shouldn't have captured us," Violet retorted. "Now final warning, let us go or suffer what comes next," she said with a smug look on her face, but this just angered them more.

"Kill them!" the leader ordered. I heard gulps, then two of the vampires dropped to the ground gasping. The Winchesters must be here finally, then I see a tall man with shaggy hair and brown eyes and a shorter one with short hair and green eyes.

"The Winchesters!" The vampire leader states with anger but also shock in his tone. The shorter one pulls free a machete as well as the other one, ready to fight. Suddenly, the two vamps that remained charged at each of the Winchesters as they began to fight with them. The shorter one was knocked into the kitchen, and the tall one was in the hallway. Violet, me, and the vamp leader were the ones left standing in the living room, the leader looked at us "You two are the pain in my ass, you've killed my men and now called the Winchesters here. I don't know how you did that, but it will be the last thing you do," he spat full of anger and aggression.

He charged at us not caring in the slightest about the UV lights, I start blasting him but he just dodges every blast I shot at him, well seems like he's the smartest vamp here guess that why he was the leader. Abruptly gets past the lights and grabs me by the wrist of the hand that has my blaster in it and he flung me across the room and I hit the living room wall hard. I slide down the wall just an inch from the doorway going into the kitchen breathing heavily the blow knocking the breath right out of me. 

My vision blurred for a second, I gathered my bearings going to get up from the ground as Violet stepped forward offering me her hands which I happily gripped and let her help me up as she shot me a concerned look but I just gave her a smile "I'm fine."

"That vamp put up a fight," came the voice of the shorter Winchester as he walked into the living room blood stained his brownie/black leather jacket, and blood ran down the corner of his mouth. The tall one I really should have asked their first names but ehhh any way the other one had blood dripping from his nose. 

I focus slightly talking to Violet telepathically ' _You never told me their first names... so what are they?'_

_'The tall one is Sam and the shorter one is Dean'._ I nod at her

"Violet?" Dean questioned as he sounded shocked to see her here.

"Am I glad to see you both," she said with a chuckle, as she looked between them "Thank you so much for the save."

Sam looked at Violet "You're the one who sent the coordinates?"

She nodded meeting his eyes "Yes. Thank God you trusted your instincts," Violet smiled while I just stood there staring at two of them... I did not know that they were hot.

I glance at Violet "You didn't tell me they were hot," I offer the boys a flirtatious smile, I see Dean crack a boyish smile, and Sam well he just looked sheepish and blushed. I stride towards them with my eyes zeroed in on Dean "Well here's my thank you," I gripped onto Dean's leather jacket and crashed my lips against his without a warning. I felt his lips move against mine as he kissed me back. The kiss only lasted a few moments before I pushed him back slightly and with a grin on my face.

Wow, that was exciting.

"That was... Interesting," Dean replied, quite stunned for a moment, but the gleam in his eyes says he enjoyed it. 

I bite my lip "Wow..." I lock eyes with him twirling a strand of hair around my finger "Is that not the proper way to thank someone for saving your life?" a slight smirk slips on my face "Or am I getting my greetings mixed up again?"

Violet gives me a look but I just give her an innocent shrug. The man is hot and I have the right to flirt with him because who knows if I'll see him again after this is over.

Dean is looking at me seemingly at a loss for words which makes Sam laugh "well I don't think I've ever seen my brother at such a loss for words" Sam now has a teasing look on his face "so what is the name of the girl that left my brother speechless?"

Dean glared at his brother "shut up"

I grin at them, their relationship reminds me of the way Noah and I are, and oh how I've missed it, I am so glad that I have my brother back "Nova, my name is Nova."

Violet looks between the three of us "we should get out of here"

I nod at her "So how are we going to find our..." I trail off not knowing exactly what they know about her " _ride_?" Then I lower my voice a bit to where I know she can hear me but to the boys, it just sounds like a whisper "Since you ya know sent her off... that was a smart move btw but still how are we gonna find her now? Or do you know where you sent her and my questions were for nothing?"

She chuckled slightly "Don't worry about it Nova, we will find it" she shot a wink at me before looking back at the boys "you wouldn't mind giving us a ride back into town would you?"

Sam was the one that agreed "yeah, of course, we gotta head back that way anyway... right Dean?"

The green-eyed Winchester nodded "yeah that's right Sammy" I see the look on Sam's face, oh someone doesn't like being called Sammy.

Violet and I were sitting in the back of a 1967 Chevy Impala, Which from the outside looked like it would be cramped but it was surprisingly comfy, Violet was sitting behind Sam and I was behind Dean. Dean drove down the country road as the sky was darkening and night was falling.

Violet looked between the boys "So, boys, how's life been treating you so far?"

"Eh, jobs a job," was Dean's reply with a shrug "What you've been up to. Meeting new friends," I catch Dean's eye in the rearview mirror.

"I've had my hands full," Violet replied and I had to bite back a smirk as they didn't know what we really were or what we did in our spare time. "It's so good to see you both again, I just wished it was in a better situation,"

"I'm thrilled to meet them," I chimed in giving Dean another flirty smile in the rearview mirror to which he gave me a smirk back.

Sam interrupts our little stare down "Oh look we're here," I look out the window to see that we are back in the town of Madison, Mississippi. Dean comes to a stop and cuts the engine off, they both turn in their seats to look at us.

"Thank you so much. I will never forget what you've done for us," Violet tells them sincerely as she looked between the two of them.

I smirked slightly, my eyes locked on Dean "Maybe I could get another kiss before I go?" his face turned red as a slight blush covered his cheeks slightly but he also had an adorable half-smile on his face... which meant he was totally down for it.

"No," Violet says in a stern but motherly voice, slightly pushing me towards the door, gesturing for me to get out of the car.

I gave her a pout "Come on, one last kiss" I pleaded with her not giving up just yet.

The stern motherly tone is back in her voice "Nova," I let out a defeated sigh knowing that I wasn't gonna win that one, but then a smirk slips on to my face as I quickly leaned forward and planted a kiss on Dean's cheek, I make the kiss last for a moment before bolting out of the car. It may not have been the kiss I wanted but I'll take what I can get. I heard Violet chuckle before she spoke to the boys again "Until the next time," then I saw her lean forward and kiss Sam on the cheek. I grin at her in amusement as she got out of the car. She gave me a look as I opened my mouth to say something "Not a word."

I couldn't help the giggle that came out as I followed behind her, The engine of the Impala roared to life once again as the boys drove away. I honestly hope that this wasn't the last time I get to see them.

I followed Violet as she turned into an empty alleyway, it was night time so at least the streets weren't busy, she pulled her sonic out and extended that shaft and it began to produce it's pale pink light.

I give her a look "Now where's our Tardis?" I stepped a little closer to her.

"Here," she smirked as the Tardis landing noise sounded in the quiet alley, the Tardis began to materialize around us and within seconds we were back in the console room. 

I pouted noticing that it was once again her desktop and not mine "Aw, it switched back,"

"Ok, I thought about our situation on the ride here," she stated as she made her way over to the console panel opposite the door. "What if we completely restart the Tardis. Use a controlled temporal explosion to reboot the Tardis and hopefully separate the Tardis'," Violet explained the plan to me, and I thought about it for a moment.

"Could work, but what if it doesn't?" I question someone had to think about the possibility that it wouldn't work.

"It will," Violet assured me and I just gave her a nod.

I turn serious while giving her a wide smile "Well if it is our last time together. I just want to say thank you for everything you've done for me, and for protecting me,"

Violet looks back at me "No thank you for fast thinking and protecting us," I step a little closer to her and she takes my hands giving me a soft smile "You're a great time-lord, you're Mother would be proud," I feel tears well up in my eyes at her words and then I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered to her in response, I felt her rub my back for a moment as she hugged me back, then I pulled back from the hug and gave her a nod and a confident look in my eyes, we can do this. 

Violet looks at me "Ok, I need you to flip these slender levers, one at a time. Five seconds apart," I walked up and stood in front of the panel and flipped the first gray slender lever, letting her know that I understood what she meant. "When you get to the last one tell me," I nod at her, and then I flipped the other slender levers as I was instructed.

I paused when I got to the last lever "On the final one," I alerted her that I was ready to flip the last one.

"I hope we meet again one day, Nova," I caught her gaze through the tome rotor.

I gave her a smile "I hope so too," then I flipped the final lever, the Tardis made a beeping sound and she threw the hand brake and space-time throttle down at the same time and suddenly a blinding white light erupted out of nowhere, engulfing us both in. But as it came, it was soon gone, within seconds the light began to dim back to the normal lighting in the console room.

I looked around smiling. It worked. I am now back in my own console room "I hope we meet again Violet" I make my way up the stairs leading to the console with a smile on my face that was fun.

"What the hell Novs?" came the rather irritated voice on my brother.

I just squealed and ran over hugging him "Oh my god Noah! You will not believe the day that I have had" then I let go of the hug and run over and flip the shields on to prevent something like that from happening to us again.

"What happened Novs? You sent me to find my room and when I got into it there was a crashing noise and then I couldn't leave the room it was like I was in some kind of loop or something?"   
I just gave him a laugh "It's a long story and I will tell it to you later but right now, I say we pick a destination and go exploring, preferably a place where we don't have to run for our lives."

Noah laughed giving me a grin "Okay Novs whatever you say" I grinned back as we set off to our next destination.


End file.
